That is, Candour
by Phylindan
Summary: It's BTS Fanfic. Jimin/Yoongi. Jimin/Suga. Ficlet collection. [Chapter 18 : Re-Touch] Disana, Yoongi sedang merasa bosan setengah mati. RnR please.
1. Chapter 1 : A Confession

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | Most of Slice of Life | Ficlet collection | other member's appear**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

_._

_Desember, 2011._

.

Di sebuah sore didalam ruangan latihan _BigHit Entertainment_ hanya tersisa mereka berdua disana...

.

.

.

"Yoongi-_hyung_, jadilah kekasihku."

Yoongi mendongak dan menghela napas. Lelaki bersurai gelap di hadapannya yang menjadi rekan sesama _trainee _yang jauh lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu menatap Yoongi serius. Tegas dan penuh kepercayadirian.

Namanya Park Jimin, kalau mau tahu.

.

"Dengar ya Park Jimin, usiamu—"

.

_BRAK_

.

"Berhenti menganggapku anak kecil,_ Hyung!_" Jimin memukul tembok terdekat tepat di samping ia berdiri sekarang dengan kepalan tangannya. Ia menatap tajam pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun daripadanya itu dengan tajam, kesal.

.

Yoongi membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya, Jimin berani membentaknya langsung dihadapannya seperti ini. Ia kemudian balas menatap tajam Jimin. "Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti menganggapmu anak kecil kalau sikapmu saja terus seperti ini!"

.

Jimin mendengus.

Selalu seperti ini.

Hal seperti ini bukanlah yang pertamakali ia hadapi bersama _'Hyung'_ kesayangannya itu.

Jimin sudah berkali-kali melakukan _confess _untuk _rapper _manis satu itu dan selalu berkali-kali berakhir sama seperti sekarang.

.

Tak ada kepastian. Dan ia yang selalu dianggap bocah.

.

Demi Tuhan ia sudah lewat tujuhbelas tahun! Dan masih dianggap anak-anak oleh _crush_-nya sendiri?

.

Jimin semakin frustasi saja di buatnya. Cinta tak memandang usia, _kok_. Apalagi ini hanya berbeda dua tahun.

Dua setengah tahun sih tepatnya.

.

.

Jimin mengerti, sangat mengerti dan sadar bahwa perasaannya itu bukanlah perasaan main-main. Ia merasa... Benar-benar mencintai Yoongi. Mencintainya tulus dari dalam hatinya.

.

Berkali-kali Jimin mencoba mengalihkan perasaannya itu dengan orang lain, tetapi yang terjadi hanyalah perasaannya yang kembali dengan Yoongi.

Jimin sudah terpikat, ia terjerat dalam pesona Min Yoongi.

Tetapi...

.

Setiap kali ia mengakui perasaannya pada Yoongi. Yoongi tak pernah menanggapinya. Ia bahkan tak pernah memberikan jawaban pasti pada Jimin.

Yoongi tak pernah memberi jawaban _'ya'_ ataupun _'tidak'_ sekalipun. Ia hanya akan mencela Jimin karena usianya.

.

Intinya, Jimin merasa digantung.

.

Padahal selama ini Yoongi menerima saja pendekatan Jimin padanya. Tetapi ia tak pernah mau mengakuinya barang sedikitpun.

Yoongi masih menyembunyikan perasaannya sendirian.

.

Tentu saja, Jimin kesal dibuatnya.

Ia jadi merasa bahwa ia yang paling dipermainkan disini.

.

.

"Lalu, bisakah kau memberiku jawaban, _Hyung_?! Jangan membuatku terus terombang-ambing dengan perasaan seperti ini!" Kesal Jimin, masih dengan nada tingginya. Emosi.

Yoongi menghela napas. Ia mendekati Jimin. Lengan kirinya meraih lengan Jimin. Menggenggamnya lembut. Dan lengan kanannya merambat naik untuk mengelus pipi kanan Jimin.

Jimin tak menolak sentuhan Yoongi, tetapi ia masih menatap Yoongi tajam.

Sekali lagi Yoongi menghela napas. Ia menatap Jimin lembut sembari mengelus pipinya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?"

.

Jimin lama-lama luluh juga dengan sentuhan telapak tangan Yoongi di pipinya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan menggenggam lengan Yoongi di pipinya dan membawa telapak tangan halus itu untuk ia ciumi wanginya yang seperti bayi dari sana.

.

"Hmm, apa yang kau inginkan, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi tersenyum merasakan tingkah manja Jimin di telapak tangannya. Ia kemudian menepuk pelan pipi Jimin untuk membuatnya membuka mata dan menatap Yoongi.

.

"Bisakah kau...," Yoongi mengelus kembali pipi Jimin dan tersenyum begitu tulus. Penuh harapan.

"Menunggu sampai kita debut nanti?"

.

.

.

.

_Desember, 2013._

.

.

Sudah dua tahun semenjak Yoongi mengucapkan permintaannya.

Sudah dua tahun pula Jimin menuruti permintaannya itu.

.

Bahkan, permintaan Yoongi itu telah melewati batas waktunya.

Tentu saja melewati batas waktu.

Sekarang mereka sudah debut!

Siapa yang tak kenal _rookie hip-hop_ tahun ini, _Bangtan Boys_!

.

Oh. Bahkan sekarang sudah hampir enam bulan setelah mereka debut.

Dan tak ada tanda apapun dari Yoongi yang telah membuat Jimin berjuang untuk menunggunya.

Menunggu perasaannya.

.

.

Jimin menghela napas. Ia mengaduk _choco milkshake_ di tangannya dengan sedotan. Menatapi minuman tersebut dengan malas dan tak tertarik.

.

Jimin kini sedang berada di ruang latihan bersama member lainnya. Latihan baru saja selesai dan Jimin duduk begitu saja di sudut lantai ruangan itu. Member lainnya sibuk sendiri kesana-kemari dalam ruangan itu. Entah melakukan apa.

.

Tak berapa lama, seorang lelaki dengan cengiran khasnya menghampiri Jimin dan duduk bersama di lantai disampingya. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Jimin untuk membuatnya sedikit bersemangat.

Namanya Kim Taehyung.

"Mikirin apa _sih_, jelek banget mukanya, hahaha." Taehyung tertawa setelahnya. Membuat Jimin menatapnya malas.

Jimin mendengus, "_Kepo._"

"_Huh,_ pasti Yoongi-_hyung_ lagi _deh._" Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya.

Jimin makin cemberut dibuatnya. "Diam kau."

.

.

Semua member tahu tentang hubungan canggung Jimin dan Yoongi. Semuanya hanya terlalu kelihatan. Dan mereka tak pernah berani ikut campur atau Yoongi akan memukulmu keras di bahu.

.

"Haah kau butuh bicara dengannya." Taehyung menepuk-nepuk bahu Jimin. "Atau melupakannya."

Jimin mengerang. Ini bukan pertamakalinya Taehyung bilang padanya (atau mengingatkannya) untuk melupakan perasaannya terhadap Yoongi.

.

Tetapi Jimin tak bisa...

Entah apa yang Yoongi lakukan padanya, tetapi Jimin tak bisa untuk melupakan atau sekedar mengalihkan perasaannya untuk Yoongi.

Hatinya hanya untuk Yoongi seorang.

Apapun yang terjadi.

.

"Tidak, Tae." Jimin berdiri. Ia melihat sekeliling untuk menemukan Yoongi. Yoongi yang sedang mondar-mandir dengan sebungkus roti di tangannya dan entah sedang melakukan apa itu tiba-tiba berhenti.

Merasa ada yang menatapnya, Yoongi menengok kesana-kemari kemudian ia melirik ke arah Jimin dan membuat _eye-contact _dengannya.

.

.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah. Lihat saja..." Jimin mulai berjalan kearah Yoongi yang menatapnya heran dan meninggalkan Taehyung.

Taehyung menyeringai. Ia segera berseru setelah mendengar perkataan sahabat seperjuangannya itu. "_Fighting, Bro!_"

.

.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya dengan bingung menatap Jimin yang berjalan ke arahnya, dan Yoongi segera terkejut ketika Jimin sampai dihadapannya dan langsung menggenggam lengannya kemudian menyeretnya keluar dari ruangan latihan itu.

"Eh, apa-apaan ini?! Lepas, Jimin!" Yoongi mencoba memberontak, namun langkah Jimin tetap menyeretnya keluar tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun.

.

_BLAM._

.

Helaan napas terdengar setelah Jimin menutup pintu ruang latihan yang menyisakan sisa member yang masih bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke dorm itu.

"Semoga kali ini mereka dapat menyelesaikannya." Namjoon mengerang sembari meregangkan kedua tangannya keatas.

"Kalian bawa tas Yoongi dan Jimin. Kurasa mereka pulang telat ke _dorm_ malam ini."

.

.

.

_._

_BLAM._

.

Ternyata Namjoon salah mengira. Jimin langsung menyeret Yoongi pulang ke _dorm_.

.

Sesampainya di _dorm._..

Jimin membuka pintu dorm itu dengan tergesa. Menyeret Yoongi kedalamnya dan menutup pintu depan tersebut dengan sedikit membantingnya. Juga mendorong Yoongi untuk bersandar di pintu tersebut dengan Jimin yang menahan kedua tangan Yoongi diatas kepalanya.

Yoongi terus memberontak, dan hanya membuat Jimin terus menahannya dari berontakannya itu.

Sekeras dan sekencang apapun Yoongi memberontak, Jimin tak mudah dirobohkan begitu saja. Ia mencengkeram kedua pergelangan Yoongi dengan kuat, sampai kedua lengan itu memerah pun Jimin tetap menahannya kini di pintu, tepat diatas kepala Yoongi.

.

"Lepaskan, Jimin! Maumu apa, _sih_?!" Bentak Yoongi. Ia menatap tajam Jimin dihadapannya. Yoongi sudah lelah memberontak karena percuma, ia kini hanya membiarkan Jimin mencengkeramnya. Mengabaikan rasa sakitnya karena cengkeraman Jimin di tangannya.

.

Jimin balas menatap Yoongi tajam. Ia kemudian memejamkan kedua mata dan menarik nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Ini akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya aku menagih janjimu, _Hyung._" Ucap Jimin dengan nada seriusnya. Ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Yoongi. Yang membuat Yoongi agak berjinjit karena ia tak bisa menjauh dari Jimin karena tubuhnya yang sudah terjebak diantara pintu dorm dan tubuh Jimin sendiri.

"Jawabanmu, Yoongi-_hyung_. Aku tak bisa menunggu lagi lebih dari ini."

.

Yoongi menghela nafas. Ia jadi berpikir mungkin saat inilah ia bisa memberikan jawaban tentang hubungannya bersama Jimin. Tetapi disisi lain masih ada perasaan ragu menghantuinya.

.

"Aku..." Yoongi mengulum bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jimin. Tak berani menatap tatapan tajam itu lebih lama lagi.

Jimin menelisik. Ia melembutkan tatapannya dan menatap sendu Yoongi yang tak mau menatapnya itu.

_"Hyung.._."

Yoongi kembali berpikir ke pikiran awalnya. Kalau ia menjawab _'Ya'_ apa nanti semuanya akan tetap seperti biasa?

"Yoongi-_hyung_...?"

Kalau ia menjawab _'Tidak'_ apa nanti juga semuanya akan berjalan tetap seperti biasa?

"Min Yoongi...?"

Yoongi inginnya ketika ia memberikan keputusannya kepada Jimin nanti, tak kan ada hal yang berubah. Baik untuk dirinya, Jimin sendiri, dan juga karir mereka...

"Min Yoongi."

.

Yoongi tersentak ketika Jimin tiba-tiba meraih dagunya. Membuatnya kini langsung menatap kedua manik gelap tegas milik Jimin itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, _Hyung_?" Tanya Jimin tak sabaran. Lama-lama ia gemas juga.

Yoongi mengerang. "Aku..."

"Kau masih meragu?"

Yoongi mengangguk sekilas dengan pelan, ragu.

.

Jimin menghela napas kembali. Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya di tangan Yoongi dan menjauhkan tubuhnya selangkah ke belakang dari Yoongi.

"Setelah hampir dua tahun?" Jimin berucap, menatap sendu Yoongi. Kemudian setelahnya ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Yoongi. "Kau masih meragukan perasaanku?"

Yoongi terdiam. Ia menggeleng pelan dan menatap khawatir pada punggung Jimin.

Jimin melangkah ke arah kamarnya dan Taehyung. Tetapi ia berhenti sejenak. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Yoongi yang masih berdiri di pintu _dorm_ itu.

"Rasanya sakit, _Hyung._"

.

"Berhenti!"

Yoongi berteriak. Tetapi Jimin tetap melangkahkan kakinya dan meraih knop pintu kamarnya dan membukanya. Mengabaikan Yoongi.

"Berhenti disitu, Park Jimin!"

Jimin berhenti. Sebelah tangannya masih di knop pintu dan ia berhenti disana. Tanpa menatap atau sekedar membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Yoongi pun tidak.

.

"Kau bilang rasanya sakit?"

Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Menatap sendu punggung Jimin yang masih berdiri terdiam disana.

"Apa kau berpikir kalau aku juga merasakan sakit yang sama?" Lanjut Yoongi.

Jimin masih terdiam tak merespon apapun.

Yoongi menghela napas. Dan ia mulai melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Apa kau tahu kalau selama ini... Selama ini aku meragu... karena takut?

Aku takut kalau hubungan kita nanti akan menghalangi fokusmu untuk karirmu sendiri. Saat itu kau masih labil, aku juga takut kalau kau tak serius dan aku mencoba berusaha mengujimu untuk itu.

Tapi apa?

Pada akhirnya aku menyesal. Ya, aku menyesal kenapa perasaanku begitu rapuh, kenapa tak sejak dulu aku menerimamu, dan kenapa aku begitu mencintaimu. Aku juga menyesal telah membuatmu menunggu. Dan kini rasanya—"

Jimin membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia menatap Yoongi selagi ia berjalan cepat kearahnya. Yoongi hanya membalas tatapan Jimin dan ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"—aku tak pantas untuk berada dalam perasaanmu—"

"Berhenti berkata seperti itu, _Hyung_. Kumohon..." Jimin segera memeluk Yoongi untuk menghentikan ucapannya. Merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu dengan erat seolah tak ingin lepas begitu saja dan juga memberinya perlindungan.

Yoongi menghela napas lega ketika Jimin memeluknya. Jantungnya berdebar dan perasaannya menghangat. Perlahan ia merambatkan kedua tangannya di punggung Jimin. Membalas pelukannya.

.

"Berhenti meragukanku, aku mencintaimu, Yoongi-_hyung_."

Jimin mengecup pelipis Yoongi dengan sayang, masih memeluknya.

Yoongi bukanlah orang yang mudah mengungkapkan perasaan dalam hatinya dengan kata-kata, kecuali jika ia benar-benar dalam keadaan terdesak seperti yang tadi ia akui kepada Jimin panjang lebar.

Maka dari itu, Yoongi segera merenggangkan pelukannya, kemudian ia agak mendongak untuk mencium Jimin di bibirnya dengan sekilas sebagai jawaban dari pernyataannya tadi, kemudian buru-buru kembali memeluk Jimin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu lebar Jimin.

Jimin terkekeh gemas setelahnya. Ia mengeratkan kembali pelukannya dan berbisik di telinga Yoongi.

"Kau milikku,_ Hyung._"

.

.

.

.

_**End.**_

.

.

.

.

Nb :

Udah gitu doang, cheesy ya? ;-;

Ahaha halo! Ketemu lagi sama saya disini :3

Umm ini ficlet collection, jadi ya tiap chapternya beda isi tapi settingnya sama hehe.

.

Btw... BTS COMEBACK LAGI AAAA ;_;

Padahal mereka masih wara-wiri buat promosi, eh udah pengumuman mau comeback aja, kan kasian baby Jungkook nya pasti kecapekan huhu ;A; *pelukin*

.

Yasudahlah, terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini.

Kritik, saran, dan sumbangan idenya boleh banget ditampung.

_Review, please?_ :3

.


	2. Chapter 2 : Be My Worries

Jimin menerima sebotol air mineral yang dilemparkan Hoseok kepadanya.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul tengah malam, keenam anggota member Bangtan beserta anggota back-up dancer itu segera membubarkan diri mereka untuk pulang.

.

Mengapa hanya berenam?

Sebuah kejadian kurang mengenakkan menimpa salah satu rapper member mereka.

Ya, Min Yoongi sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang. Kemarin lusa ia baru saja menjalani operasi pemotongan usus buntunya.

.

Ingat saat ketika mereka mengadakan _showcase_ pertama di Jepang, setelahnya Yoongi dilarikan untuk pulang ke korea dan membawanya ke rumah sakit segera ketika Yoongi mengeluhkan perutnya yang terasa begitu sakit.

Dan benar saja. Usus buntu Yoongi kambuh dan sudah memang seharusnya untuknya melakukan operasi dengan segera.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | Most of Slice of Life | Ficlet collection | other member's appear**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

_._

Jimin duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan sehelai handuk. Ia kemudian meraih ponsel di sampingnya yang berkedip. Ada pesan masuk disana.

.

"Jimin,"

.

Sebuah pesan dari Yoongi. Yang berisi hanya tulisan untuk memanggil nama Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum dibuatnya. Ia menyampirkan handuknya di leher dan men_dial_ nomor Yoongi.

.

"_Hyung_..."

"Jimin-_ah_." Yoongi semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas bantal yang ditidurinya. Kalau ketika ia sehat suaranya selalu terdengar malas, maka ketika Yoongi sakit suaranya semakin terdengar malas.

"Kenapa belum tidur, _Hyung_?" Jimin mendongak untuk melirik jam dinding. Pukul 12.30 malam. "Apa malam ini kau sendirian?"

Yoongi manyun (yang kalau Jimin melihatnya dia pasti akan menatap Yoongi dengan gemas), "Aku belum mengantuk. Dan ada kakakku sekarang, dia sedang menerima telepon."

.

Jimin tertawa, ingin sekali ia mengusap rambut kekasihnya itu seandainya ia sedang berada di sisi Yoongi.

Percayalah, Yoongi itu hobi sekali tidur, ketika ia berbicara belum mengantuk, pasti ada alasan tersembunyi.

Dan Jimin tahu alasannya.

.

Yoongi mendengus mendengar suara tawa Jimin. "Bagaimana latihan hari ini?"

"Semua lancar _kok_. Besok pagi kami tinggal _rehearsal_ dan _perform._"

"Baguslah..."

"Setelahnya kami akan mengunjungimu, _Hyung_!"

"Hm. Belikan aku makanan ya."

.

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya. "Kupikir kau tidak boleh makan sembarangan dari luar, _Hyung_? Perutmu _'kan_ masih—"

"_Aish_, aku muak dengan makanan yang ada disini. Tidak ada rasanya." Yoongi merengek, membayangkan bubur encer dan sup sayuran yang terasa hambar yang sudah beberapa hari ini selalu menemaninya.

Jimin menggeleng mendengarnya. "Memang kau ingin kubawakan makanan apa, _Hyung_?"

"Um~ aku ingin ayam goreng, bebek goreng juga boleh, atau bebek _peking, beef steak_? Nasi goreng _seafood_ juga—"

"Tunggu, tunggu, _Hyung._ Aku tak yakin dokter akan memperbolehkan semua itu—"

"Belikaaan~" Yoongi mulai merengek lagi.

Jimin mana mungkin _'kan_ membuat Yoongi marah kalau kekasihnya itu sedang sakit. Kalau terjadi sesuatu yang aneh _'kan_ repot juga.

.

"Iya _deh._" Jimin mengusap pelipisnya. "Kubelikan daging presto yang empuk nanti."

"_Yeah!_"

Jimin kembali tersenyum. Ia menyampirkan handuknya di punggung kursi dan ia sendiri membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Jimin selalu suka ketika Yoongi merasa senang karenanya.

"Sudah mengantuk belum, _Hyung_?"

.

.

"_Hyung._..?"

"Yoongi-_hyung_?"

.

Jimin terkekeh gemas.

Yoongi yang sudah tidak merespon panggilannya begitu membuat Jimin yakin bahwa kekasih manisnya itu sudah jatuh tertidur lebih dulu.

Dasar hobi tidur.

Sekali lagi Jimin tersenyum. Membayangkan wajah tertidur Yoongi.

.

"Selamat tidur, Yoongi-_hyung_."

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang duduk bersandar di ranjang rawatnya dengan sepiring melon yang sudah dipotong kecil-kecil berada di pangkuannya. Ia kemudian meraih remot televisi dan menyalakannya.

Hari ini siaran langsung _Gayo Daejeon_ di stasiun SBS. Yoongi tentu saja ingin melihat member Bangtan lain yang perform hari ini tanpa dirinya.

Menyebalkan sih, tetapi ada untungnya juga Yoongi jadi tak perlu ikut latihan dan bisa bersantai sendirian, khekhe.

.

Acaranya baru saja dimulai. Yoongi menyuapkan melonnya dan mulai menikmati penampilan artis-artis lain yang perform lebih dulu.

.

.

.

Yoongi menyeringai ketika Bangtan mulai muncul dan memasuki _main stage. Wow,_ konsep serba hitamnya membuat Yoongi memberikan tepuk tangan. Ia juga menyukai hair-up style sang Maknae yang selalu memasang wajah sok seriusnya itu. Terlihat jauh lebih dewasa. Dan ketika Yoongi melihat Jimin...

.

Kekasih bocahnya itu lagi-lagi dengan _outfit_ tanpa lengannya. Kali ini terlihat cukup seksi karena warnanya hitam (karena menurut Yoongi, Jimin terlihat jauh lebih seksi dengan _outfit_ putih), sebuah slayer corak hitam-putih melingkari leher Jimin, kemudian rambut jamurnya yang terlihat lucu untuk Yoongi.

.

_Ukh,_ Yoongi jadi kangen _'kan_ melihatnya...

.

Yoongi menyuapkan kembali melon ke mulutnya ketika Bangtan mulai menampilkan _intro_ dengan _rap_ dan _concept trailer_ mereka. Ah, Yoongi jadi teringat. Konsep untuk _Gayo Daej__eo__n_ mereka ini agak ekstrim juga. Jimin harus melompat dan melakukan _hand stand_ sekaligus.

.

Teriakan _fans_ dari televisi yang memenuhi ruangan dimana Yoongi di rawat itu sengaja Yoongi besarkan volumenya.

Sampai ketika concept trailer mereka di mulai, Yoongi hanya fokus di satu titik.

.

.

.

"Ah!"

.

_TRANG._

_CLICK._

.

Yoongi refleks mematikan televisinya secara tiba-tiba dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan garpu yang dipakainya untuk memakan melon itu. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kaget.

Barusan ia melihat Jimin jatuh.

Benar-benar jatuh.

Astaga.

Yoongi yakin betul yang barusan itu Jimin benar-benar terjatuh ketika ia melompat dari belakang dan berusaha mendarat dengan _hand stand_ namun... Gagal.

_Argh_, Yoongi tak berani untuk menyalakan televisinya kembali.

.

Yoongi menggigit jari telunjuknya. Tatapannya memudar dan ia menggumamkan nama Jimin disana. Ia buru-buru meraih ponselnya dan men_dial_ satu nama. Orang yang dikhawatirkannya.

.

"Jimin..."

Yoongi bergumam ketika sambungan teleponnya tak diangkat-angkat.

Yoongi juga mencoba menelepon Manajer-_hyung_ mereka tetapi sama saja, tak ada jawaban.

.

Yoongi kembali menggigit jarinya. Apa mereka melanjutkan _perform_nya? Apa Jimin baik-baik saja?

Pikiran buruk terus memenuhi benak Yoongi.

.

"Ayo angkat..." Yoongi meremas genggaman di ponsel dan selimutnya. Ia terduduk dengan tegang diatas ranjangnya.

.

Sampai ketika setelah beberapa menit kemudian Yoongi mencoba, Jimin mengangkat panggilan juga darinya.

Yoongi buru-buru menyerbu dengan kalimatnya.

"Jimin?!"

.

.

"Woah! Kau hebat bisa bertahan sampai akhir! Kau benar-benar tidak terluka, _'kan?_"

Manajer mereka menepuk pelan pundak Jimin. Diikuti juga member lainnya yang menatapnya penasaran. Mereka sedang berada di ruang tunggu, omong-omong.

"Iya, apa punggungmu baik-baik saja?" Namjoon bertanya khawatir. Member lainnya juga menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir yang sama.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok!" Jimin mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tertawa. "Tidak terluka sedikitpun. Tenang saja! Hehe."

Sang Manajer yang berdiri di sebelah Jimin menghela napas lega, yang diikuti sisa member lainnya.

Untung Jimin baik-baik saja, kalau tidak semakin repot saja nanti. Mana Yoongi masih di rawat pula.

.

"Baguslah. Kutinggal dulu ya. Selesai acara kita menjenguk Yoongi di rumah sakit."

"Siap, Manajer-_hyung_!"

.

.

Jimin meraih tas ransel hitamnya untuk menemukan ponselnya. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jin yang sedang sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Hum, mau?" Tawar Jin, menyodorkan manisan di tangannya.

Jimin menolak tawaran Jin, ia membuka ponselnya dan terkejut menatap ponselnya yang terdapat banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari kekasihnya yang sedang berada di rumah sakit itu.

"Tidak, kau saja yang makan, Jin-_hyung._ Woah—"

"Kenapa?" Jin mendekat kearah Jimin dan melirik ke ponsel di genggamannya.

"Yoongi-_hyung_ mencoba menghubungiku—"

.

Ucapan Jimin terpotong karena ponselnya yang bergetar. Yoongi melakukan panggilan lagi ke ponsel Jimin.

_"Yeobeoseyeo, Hyung?"_

.

Jin menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa suara menyebut nama Yoongi ke arah Jimin. Dan Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan.

Jin segera beranjak menjauh dari Jimin. Memberikan privasi pada Jimin agar ia bisa bebas berbicara dengan Yoongi di sambungan telepon tersebut.

.

.

Yoongi kembali menegangkan punggungnya (yang membuat perutnya kembali sakit) ketika panggilannya akhirnya masuk dan ia mendengar suara Jimin disana.

_"Jimin-ah?"_

_"Iya, Yoon—"_

_"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau-"_

_"Aku baik-baik saja, Yoongi-hyung."_ Jimin tersenyum membayangkan wajah Yoongi yang mengkhawatirkannya.

Suara malasnya yang menjadi agak parau malah terdengar manja sekaligus menggemaskan untuk Jimin.

Jimin jadi ingin mengelus pipinya...

.

_Ukh,_ Jimin yang lagi kangen jadi semakin kangen _'__kan_ jadinya.

_._

_"Jimin? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

_"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"_

_._

_._

_"Jimin-ah?!"_

_._

_._

_"HEI—"_

_._

_._

_"I-iya Hyung, maaf tadi—"_

_"Kenapa tiba-tiba diam tak menjawabku sih?!"_

_"Maaf, Hyung. Tadi itu aku—"_

_"Kau selalu membuatku khawatir, Bodoh!"_ Yoongi meremas kembali selimutnya. Memberi Jimin kekhawatirannya kembali walau ia hanya mendengar suaranya saja.

.

_"Maaf ya, Hyung. Maafkan aku."_ Jimin berkata lembut dan terkekeh setelahnya. Kemudian ia memberi jeda beberapa saat, membiarkan telinganya yang menempel dengan ponsel itu hanya mendengar suara hembusan nafas Yoongi dari sana.

_"Satu jam lagi kami akan mengunjungimu. Sekarang aku harus bersiap dan membantu yang lainnya."_

.

Yoongi merilekskan tubuhnya yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang itu.

_"Baiklah. Jangan lupa makananku ya."_

Jimin terkekeh. _"Iya, iya." _

.

.

Jeda kembali untuk sesaat. Hanya mendengar suara helaan nafas di sambungan telepon saja sudah membuat Jimin semakin mencintai Yoongi.

.

_"Sampai jumpa, Yoongi-hyung."_

.

Jimin kemudian berbisik sebelum menutup teleponnya.

_"Aku merindukanmu."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Aku merindukanmu."_

.

Yoongi berdebar dan perasaannya menghangat begitu saja mendengar bisikan dari Jimin.

Sebelum Jimin benar-benar menutup panggilan teleponnya, Yoongi buru-buru balas membisik.

.

_"Aku juga."_

.

.

.

.

Yoongi memajukan bibir bawahnya setelah ia mengunyah potongan melon terakhirnya. Piring di pangkuannya yang berisi potongan melon itu baru saja ia habiskan.

Tetapi Yoongi ingin lagi.

Tetapi juga ia terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari ranjangnya hanya untuk mengambil sisa irisan melon yang tergeletak di atas meja di sudut ruangan serba putih ini.

.

Sebenarnya Yoongi bisa saja beranjak dari ranjangnya dan mengambil melonnya sendiri, tetapi ia hanya terlalu malas untuk beranjak.

Lagipula, ia masih merasakan sisa-sisa operasi yang masih terasa sakitnya di perutnya itu.

.

Yoongi segera mendongakkan kepala ketika mendengar suara pintu yang di buka. Ia kemudian tersenyum ketika mengetahui anggota member seperjuangannya itu berbondong-bondong memasuki ruangannya dengan berisik dan agak rusuh.

"Yoongi-_hyung!_"

Seru Taehyung heboh. Ia yang lebih dulu masuk ke ruangan itu dan memberi Yoongi sebuah pelukan.

Kemudian diikuti member lainnya yang masuk setelah Taehyung.

"_Yo,_ bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Jin yang kemudian duduk di ujung ranjang.

"Jauh lebih baik." Yoongi tersenyum menatapi semua member satu-persatu di ruangan itu. Tetapi sesaat kemudian ia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Mana Jimin? Emm... Manajer-_hyung_?"

Tanya Yoongi karena ia tak mendapati sosok kekasih bocahnya itu.

"Jimin _deh_ yang ditanyain." Taehyung berucap kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi di samping ranjang Yoongi.

"Jimin bersama Manajer_-hyung_ sedang membeli makanan kok!" Seru Hoseok dengan semangat.

.

Yoongi mendelik ke arah Taehyung. "Ambilin melon, sana!" Suruhnya seraya menyodorkan piring yang masih Yoongi pegang itu ke arah Taehyung.

"Malas ah~"

"Yak!"

Yoongi menyalak sebal kearah Taehyung namun tindakan sang Maknae menghentikannya yang tiba-tiba berada di hadapan Yoongi dan mengambil piring di pangkuannya.

"Biar aku saja yang ambil." Ucap Jungkook kemudian beranjak menuju sudut ruangan dimana melon tersebut berada di atas meja. Dan mulai memotonginya dengan kalem.

Yoongi mendengus. "Untung punya _Maknae_ yang nurut." Ucap Yoongi yang membuat Taehyung balas mendengus.

Tanpa sadar yang diomongi sedang menyeringai jahil sambil mengiris potongan melon.

.

.

"_Annyeong_!"

Setelah mereka mengobrol ini-itu dan tertawa bersama, akhirnya Manajer-_hyung _datang bersama Jimin dengan membawa kantung makanan di kedua tangan mereka.

"Ayam goreng!"

"Wohoo!"

Seru semua member dengan senang. Mereka segera berkumpul untuk mendapatkan porsi masing-masing dan makan bersama.

.

.

Jimin tertawa merasakan kehangatan semua member sekaligus sahabat seperjuangannya itu. Setelahnya Jimin segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yoongi yang masih terduduk diatas ranjang rumah sakit itu dan menatap Jimin dengan pandangan sayu alaminya.

Yoongi terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya, tetapi itu tak membuat keindahan darinya pudar begitu saja menurut Jimin. Jimin jadi berdebar menatap kekasihnya itu.

.

Jimin tersenyum kearah Yoongi yang dibalas senyuman tulus juga dari Yoongi.

Jimin segera menghampiri kekasihnya itu dan memeluknya dengan hati-hati. Mengusap rambut karamelnya yang lembut dan berbisik disana yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Yoongi.

_"Bogoshippeo, Yoongi-hyung."_

Yoongi terkekeh manis selagi ia mengusap punggung Jimin dengan hangat. Ia juga menghela napas lega karena melihat Jimin ternyata benar-benar baik-baik saja di hadapannya.

_"Aku juga."_ Balas Yoongi dengan bisikan yang sama.

.

.

.

.

"Yang lagi merindu, disudahi _dulu dong_, mau makan, _nih!_" Goda Taehyung. Yang membuat Yoongi hampir melayangkan garpu bekas ia tadi memakan melonnya yang ternyata masih berada dalam genggamannya.

Jimin melepaskan pelukannya. "Eh eh ini di simpan saja dan sekarang kita makan ya, _Hyung_." Jimin meraih garpu di tangan Yoongi dan menjauhkannya untuk ia taruh di tempat yang agak jauh dari jangkauan tangan Yoongi.

.

Yoongi mendengus sebal. Sisa member yang lain dan Manajer-_hyung_ hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menyaksikan tindakan yang sudah biasa-biasa saja itu.

.

.

.

.

_**End.**_

.

.

.

.

Nb:

Hai hai, saya dateng lagi xD

Umm, tema ini diambil dari interview starcast yang bilang Suga khawatirin Jimin pas SBS Gayo Daejeon itu karena Jimin jatoh di atas panggung kkk *malah ketawa*

.

Oh! Ffn kena internet sehat kan ya ._. Apa harus pindah aja gitu ya? ._.

.

Yosh! Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Kritik, saran, keluhan dan sumbangan idenya masih ditampung.

_Review, please? :3 _


	3. Chapter 3 : Cute Facts

"Lagi ngapain, _Hyung, _hm~"

Yoongi berjengit kaget mendengar bisikan tiba-tiba dari Jimin, membuat punggungnya tersentak ke belakang dan bertemu dengan dada Jimin yang seenaknya memeluknya dari belakang itu.

"Yah!" Yoongi memukul lengan Jimin yang melingkar di perutnya. "Kau selalu membuatku kaget, Bodoh!"

Jimin tertawa, "Aku tak berniat begitu, _kok._"

Yoongi mendengus.

Jimin terkekeh, ia kemudian merendahkan kepalanya ke leher Yoongi dan mengendus manja disana. "Hm~ wangi sekali. Hari ini kau mandi susu lagi ya, _Hyung_?"

Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya dan menggeliat pelan menahan geli dan juga ia mencubit lengan Jimin dengan gemas. "Sejak kapan aku pernah mandi susu."

Jimin terkekeh kembali, ia kemudian memberi kecupan ringan di leher Yoongi sebelum ia menjauhkannya dan membalik tubuh Yoongi ke hadapannya dengan memegang kedua bahunya.

.

Yoongi kembali tersentak, ia baru saja akan mengumpati Jimin namun ia sendiri terdiam begitu saja ketika harus mendongak untuk menatap Jimin.

.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi merasa aneh menatap Jimin saat ini.

.

.

Jimin yang melihat Yoongi mendadak terdiam begitu tak menyia-nyiakan momen tersebut. Ia segera mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Yoongi.

Menggunakan kesempatan.

.

"_Hyung..._"

Jimin mengecup di sepanjang garis rahang Yoongi. Sedangkan Yoongi masih terdiam dan menatapi Jimin yang menciuminya itu dengan pandangan anehnya.

.

Sungguh.

Ada yang berbeda dari Jimin, pikirnya.

Dan Yoongi baru menyadari hal itu.

.

.

"Em _Hyung_... seperti ada bau hangus—"

Yoongi melebarkan kelopak mata sipit sayunya dan mendorong Jimin kasar agar menjauh darinya.

"Sial, nasi gorengku!"

.

.

Oh.

Ternyata Yoongi sedang memasak nasi gorengnya di dapur dari sebelum Jimin menghampirinya dan membuatnya melupakan masakannya walau hanya sebentar.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | Most of Slice of Life | Ficlet collection | other member's appear**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

_._

Yoongi duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan di dapur dorm itu dengan menopangkan kedua sikutnya di atas meja dan kedua telapak tangannya di dagunya. Ia menatap malas Jimin yang sedang sibuk memotong sesuatu entah apa itu di dekat kompor.

.

Yoongi baru saja memarahi Jimin karena telah membuat masakan nasi gorengnya mengering karena gosong begitu saja. Dan Yoongi kemudian meneriaki Jimin dan menghukum Jimin untuk memasakkannya kembali sebuah makanan.

.

_Fiuh,_ membuat kesal saja. Keluh Yoongi.

.

.

Yoongi menghela napas masih dengan menopang kedua tangannya di dagu dan menatap punggung Jimin yang masih sibuk sendiri itu. Sesekali terdengar erangan sebal darinya karena kesulitan dengan masakannya sendiri.

.

Yoongi jadi teringat lagi.

Benar-benar ada yang berbeda dari Jimin.

Terutama fisiknya...

_Ugh_, Yoongi jadi sebal memikirkannya.

.

Bagaimana tidak sebal, Yoongi baru saja menyadari kalau...

Kalau ternyata Jimin itu mendadak menjadi lebih tinggi darinya?!

.

Itu berarti Yoongi menjadi member terpendek begitu?

.

_Heol._

.

.

.

Jimin meletakkan sepiring _spaghetti_ dengan banyak potongan sosis dan brokoli itu di atas meja di hadapan Yoongi. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Jimin sengaja memasukkan brokoli dan menumisnya bersama mie _spaghetti_ seperti itu.

"_Hyung_! Ini makanannya untukmu. Sekarang makan ya, aku suapi."

Jimin ikut duduk di samping Yoongi dan mulai meraih garpu untuk melilit _spaghetti_ buatannya.

Namun seketika Jimin menatap Yoongi bingung karena kekasihnya itu terlihat menghela napas sebal.

.

"Jimin," panggil Yoongi.

Jimin menoleh, "Iya, hm?"

"Berapa tinggi badanmu sekarang?" Tanya Yoongi datar, ia balas menoleh ke arah Jimin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah!" Jimin tersenyum senang. "Kebetulan kemarin _coordi-noona_ mengukur tinggi badanku, dan tinggiku bertambah tiga senti, _yeah~_"

Yoongi memutar malas kedua matanya. Ia kemudian berdiri. Yang membuat Jimin kembali menatapnya bingung.

"Kenapa memangnya, _Hyung_?" Tanya Jimin. Ia mendongak sebelum akhirnya ikut berdiri di hadapan Yoongi.

.

Yoongi agak mendongak untuk menatap Jimin.

Uh, ternyata Jimin benar-benar tumbuh tinggi.

Sialnya kini ia telah mendahului tinggi badan Yoongi.

.

_Padahal... _

Dulu ketika Yoongi pertama kali bertemu dengan Jimin. Bocah itu benar-benar terlihat seperti bocah. Wajah dan sikapnya sangat kekanakkan (sekarang juga sikapnya masih kekanakkan, kecuali wajahnya yang semakin tampan—ekhem), ia juga terlihat imut dan lebih pendek dari Yoongi. Yang membuat Yoongi senang memukul kepalanya.

Tetapi kini...

_Aih._

Yoongi benar-benar baru menyadarinya.

.

Kini Jimin telah berbeda.

Jimin tumbuh dengan baik. Lihat saja lengan dan perutnya yang terbentuk dengan baik itu... _Ukh_, Yoongi sedikit iri untuk yang ini.

Sekarang ditambah jimin yang tumbuh semakin tinggi juga...

.

Duh,

Sejujurnya yang membuat Yoongi sebal itu kenapa semua itu tak terjadi pada dirinya?

.

Maksudnya, Yoongi tetap terlihat biasa saja semenjak ia bergabung dengan membernya yang sekarang. Tak terlihat ada pertumbuhan yang berarti di tubuhnya.

Ia tetap Yoongi yang pucat, wajah bulat, otot lengan tak seberapa, punya kaki mungil—

.

_Ugh_, hentikan itu. Yoongi jadi semakin sebal memikirkannya.

.

.

"_Hyung_?"

"Yoongi-_hyung_?"

.

Yoongi mengerjap ketika Jimin menggoyangkan pelan bahunya. Ia kemudian kembali mendongak untuk menatap Jimin.

Jimin mendekatkan tubuhnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan,_ Hyung_?"

"Tidak." Jawab Yoongi cepat.

"Hei, kau baru saja melamun didepanku, aku tahu ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, ya?" Tebak Jimin.

Yoongi menggeleng. Ia ingin berbalik untuk beranjak dari dapur namun Jimin menahan lengan atasnya.

"Huh, cerita dong, _Hyung_. Kenapa _sih_?" Jimin menggerutu.

Yoongi juga balas menggerutu. "Aku sebal."

"Kenapa?" Jimin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Karena..." Yoongi menatap datar Jimin dengan pandangan malasnya. "Kau bertambah tinggi."

.

.

.

"_Mwo_?" Jimin sedikit melebarkan kedua matanya terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Yoongi. Dia yang bertambah tinggi kenapa Yoongi harus sebal?

.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bertambah tinggi? _Ck_, aku harus meminta Manajer-_hyung_ untuk merubah biodata _official_ku supaya aku tidak di ejek _M__aknae_ dan—eh eh mau kemana, _Hyung_?"

Jimin kembali menahan Yoongi yang ingin melengos pergi itu.

"Aku mau tidur." Ucap Yoongi datar. Berusaha melepas genggaman Jimin di lengannya.

"Kenapa _sih?_" Paksa Jimin. Masih menahan lengan atas Yoongi.

.

Yoongi berhenti dan menatap Jimin.

Duh, ini dia.

Yoongi sebal karena ia harus gugup ketika harus mendongak untuk menatap Jimin...

Tidak terlalu mendongak juga _sih_, tetapi tetap membuat Yoongi gugup kalau harus menatap Jimin dengan mengangkat dagunya.

_Ugh_, posenya malah terlihat jadi seperti Yoongi yang menantang...

.

.

"_Hyung_?" Jimin menghela napas, kemudian memegang kedua bahu Yoongi dan meremasnya pelan. "Kau tak suka kalau aku bertambah tinggi?"

Yoongi mendengus kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapannya kemana pun asal tidak dengan menatap Jimin.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan meminta Manajer-_hyung_ untuk mengganti biodataku—"

"Bukan itu, Bodoh!" Yoongi membentak dan refleks mendongak menatap Jimin. Tetapi sesaat kemudian ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggerutu entah apa di mulutnya.

.

Jimin mengerutkan dahinya menatap tingkah Yoongi. Untuk sesaat ia terdiam dan berpikir ada apa dengan _'Hyung'_ kesayangannya itu sebelum akhirnya Jimin menyeringai.

.

Jimin tahu alasannya.

.

"_Hyung._ Coba tatap aku." Pinta Jimin. Masih dengan kedua tangannya di bahu Yoongi.

"_Ish._" Gerutu Yoongi. Ia mencoba mendorong Jimin untuk menjauh namun Jimin malah balas mendorong Yoongi hingga pinggangnya bertemu dengan ujung pinggiran meja makan.

"HEI—"

"Tatap aku dulu, _Hyung_!"

.

Mulai lagi _deh_.

Jimin dengan sikap semaunya. Kalau begini _'kan_ sebagai pihak dewasa, mau tak mau Yoongi harus mengalah kalau Jimin mulai keras kepala.

.

Yoongi menghembuskan nafas kasar kemudian mendongak untuk menatap Jimin langsung di kedua manik hitamnya. Sesuai permintaannya.

.

_Ugh_, Yoongi jadi berdebar lagi _'kan_.

.

Jimin melembutkan tatapannya. Kedua tangannya yang masih berada di bahu Yoongi perlahan merambat naik menuju leher Yoongi dan menahan rahangnya dengan lembut agar tetap mendongak untuk menatap Jimin.

"Jimin..."

Jimin tersenyum. "Bukankah kalau seperti ini terlihat lebih baik?"

Jimin kemudian mengusap kedua pipi Yoongi dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Membuat kulit putih pucatnya itu lama-kelamaan memerah merona.

Yoongi hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan dan balas menatap Jimin dengan pandangan sayu alaminya.

"Aku jadi bisa lebih jelas melihat wajahmu dan—"

.

_Cup._

.

"Juga lebih mudah untuk menciummu." Bisik Jimin setelah memberi kecupan singkatnya di bibir tipis Yoongi. Ia juga terkekeh.

Membuat Yoongi merengek gemas dan langsung memeluk leher Jimin dengan erat karena Jimin benar-benar menggodanya.

"Kau menyebalkan."

.

.

.

.

_**End.**_

.

.

.

.

Nb :

Lagi lagi hehe. Kalo dikit-dikit gini ternyata cepet ngalir idenya daripada series, LOL.

Omong-omong saya memang tetep nulis disini kok, selama pc masih sanggup tembus internet sehat hahaha

.

Ternyata, musik awal di MV Boy in Luv itu jadi musik awal intro Dark and Wild ya? Haha

Cinta deh sama bighit, mereka bikin album BTS dari debut sampe sekarang semuanya saling berkaitan isinya. Keren lah, beneran gak bakal nyesel ngefans sama mereka dari awal :"D

Btw, Min Suga rambutnya item lagi ya?! AAAAH

.

Yasudahlah, daripada berisik, terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Kritik, saran, dan sumbangan idenya masih banget ditampung.

_Review, please? :3 _

.


	4. Chapter 4 : Dance's Move

Yoongi selalu sebal jika Jimin sedang menari.

Menurutnya Jimin akan berubah menjadi seratus kali lipat lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya ketika ia sedang menari.

.

_Ugh,_ sangat menyebalkan.

.

Karena ketika Jimin menari, ia akan melupakan banyak hal.

Melupakan kalau sebenarnya tanpa sadar ia menggoda banyak orang...

Melupakan makan...

Melupakan waktu...

Melupakan bahwa ia sendiri juga butuh istirahat...

Dan juga...

Terkadang melupakan Yoongi.

.

Bagaimana Yoongi tidak kesal dibuatnya?

.

.

Berbeda dengan Jimin.

Jimin senang sekali melihat Yoongi menari.

Karena menurutnya, ketika Yoongi menari, ia terlihat sangat berbeda. Dan hal itu membuat Jimin mengagumi sisi lain dari semangat seorang Min Yoongi.

Karena _for your information_, Yoongi itu tidak menyukai hal-hal melelahkan seperti menari.

Tetapi kenyataan mengharuskannya untuk menari karena ia adalah seorang anggota _boyband_ yang memang sudah seharusnya bisa melakukan _dance_.

.

Dan Jimin melihat bagaimana perjuangan Yoongi dalam hal melawan keinginannya yang tidak suka hal-hal tentang tarian untuk sedikit demi sedikit menyukainya dan mulai menikmatinya dengan tulus.

.

Ah, betapa Jimin mengagumi '_Hyung_' tersayangnya itu.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | Most of Slice of Life | Ficlet collection | other member's appear**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengusap kedua matanya dengan lengan seraya melangkah keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur.

Sebelum kakinya melangkah lebih lanjut, Yoongi berhenti sebentar untuk mendongak dan menatap jam dinding.

Pukul 01.30 malam...

.

Yoongi merasa haus. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya dan beranjak menuju dapur untuk melepas rasa hausnya.

Namun betapa terkejutnya Yoongi ketika ia baru saja melewati pintu dapur dan mendapati seorang Park Jimin sedang menari disana.

.

Sesaat kemudian Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati kulkas untuk melanjutkan niatnya yang memang ingin minum sedari tadi.

.

.

Jimin sempat menghentikan gerakan tubuhnya yang sedang menari itu ketika melihat seseorang memasuki dapur. Tetapi Jimin kemudian melanjutkan tariannya itu yang hanya diiringi gumaman pelannya sebagai tempo.

.

Yoongi meletakkan botol air yang baru saja ditenggaknya keatas meja. Ia kemudian menatap datar Jimin.

"Demi Tuhan, Park Jimin. Bisakah kau hanya menari di ruang latihan dan di atas panggung saja? Bukan dimana pun?"

Jimin menghentikan gerakannya. Ia kemudian tertawa canggung mendengar keluhan Yoongi yang sepertinya sudah Jimin dengar berulang-ulang.

"Memang kenapa sih, _Hyung_?" Jimin kembali menggerakkan kedua tangan dan kakinya secara perlahan memberi gerakan tari yang halus.

"Aku sebal melihatnya." Dengus Yoongi.

Jimin kembali menghentikan gerakannya. "Kalau begitu menarilah, maka aku akan diam dan melihatmu menari, _Hyung._"

Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Jimin. "Apaan _sih_. Berhenti bergerak dan cepat sana, tidur!"

Jimin cemberut, ia melipat kedua lengannya. "Aku belum mengantuk, _Hyung_. Aku mau latihan disini saja."

Yoongi kembali memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Ia menunjuk Jimin. "Kalau begitu jangan terus-terusan menari—"

Jimin buru-buru menggeleng dan mempertemukan ujung jari telunjuknya dengan jari Yoongi yang menunjuk ke arahnya. "Kalau begitu _Hyung_ harus menari untuk menghentikanku."

Yoongi mengerang. _Aish_, bocah satu ini memang selalu merepotkannya. Tidak pagi, siang, tengah malam—_huh_.

"Tidak mau, Jimin. Aku—"

"Aku berjanji akan pergi tidur setelahnya. Kumohon, _hyung~_ ya? Ya?" Jimin menatap melas kearah Yoongi. Ia semakin mendekat kearah Yoongi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tatapan melasnya yang dibuat selucu mungkin.

Yang hanya dibalas oleh helaan napas malas Yoongi.

.

Yoongi agak berjengit, ia berusaha menjauh dari Jimin—bahkan mengelilingi dapur dan meja makan, namun Jimin tetap mengikutinya seperti anak kucing.

.

Yoongi berhenti. Berbalik dan menatap garang Jimin. "YAK—"

Yoongi yang berniat mengumpati Jimin mendadak terdiam, rona merah manis mulai menjalari kedua pipinya ketika Jimin dengan sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yoongi di sudut bibirnya. Berbisik disana.

.

"Jangan berisik, _Hyung_. Member yang lain sedang tidur..." Bisik Jimin dengan nada suara rendahnya yang menggelitk dan menggetarkan Yoongi. Bibirnya ketika berbisik dengan sengaja menyentuh sudut dan sebagian bibir Yoongi dengan sensual.

.

Yoongi terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya sadar dan mendorong Jimin di dadanya. "Me-menjauh! I-iya aku nari nih."

Yoongi mendengus kasar. Masih ada sisa rona di pipinya.

.

Oh. Siapapun tolong ingatkan Yoongi bahwa ini terakhir kalinya ia mau mengalah untuk Jimin. Lain kali tidak ada lagi ia yang harus mengalah.

Ingatkan itu.

.

Jimin terkekeh senang menatap Yoongi. Menggemaskan sekali _Hyung_-nya itu.

.

"Mainkan lagunya, em..." Yoongi berpikir. "_Fantastic baby._"

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "_Huh? BigBang-sunbaenim_?"

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Oke, aku setel." Jimin mengeluarkan ponsel dan _earphone_nya dan mulai mencari lagu sunbae favoritnya itu untuk ia mainkan dan memberinya kepada Yoongi.

Setelahnya Jimin menarik salah satu kursi meja makan dan duduk disana berhadapan dengan Yoongi yang berdiri.

.

.

.

"Lho, kok diem aja?" Jimin menatap bingung Yoongi yang balas menatap datar padanya. Sedangkan ponsel Jimin masih dalam genggaman Yoongi dengan sebelah _earphone_nya yang telah menggantung di telinga Yoongi.

Yoongi cemberut. Ia memasukkan ponsel Jimin ke kantung depan _hoodie_nya kemudian ia berbalik.

Satu...

Dua...

.

.

.

"_Dance!_" Pekik pelan Yoongi tiba-tiba dan membalikkan tubuhnya kembali ke arah Jimin. Membuat Jimin berjengit kaget di kursinya dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Yoongi itu.

Yoongi tak peduli dengan reaksi Jimin dan dengan gaya _absurd_nya dia mulai menarikan lagu _Fantastic Baby_ itu.

.

Jimin berangsur-angsur menatap Yoongi dan memberinya _facepalm_ karena tariannya itu. Jimin menggeleng dan menyuruh Yoongi untuk berhenti.

"Berhenti, _Hyung._ Apa-apaan _dance_ seperti itu."

Yoongi berhenti, mematikan musiknya dari ponsel Jimin dan menatapnya dengan cemberut. "Oke, selesai. Kalau begitu—"

"Eh—eh nanti dulu, _Hyung_!" Potong Jimin dengan cepat. Buru-buru ia berpikir. "Narikan lagu kita saja, _Hyung._ Umm—"

"Tadi _'kan_ sudah. Aku tidak mau—"

"Sekali lagi ya, _Hyung? Johayo_. Lagu _Johayo_." Jimin kembali dengan tatapan mengemisnya. Yang hanya Yoongi balas dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Tidak."

"_Please_?"

"Tidak mau."

"Hanya di bagian _reff_?"

"Nggak, Jimin."

"Huft," Jimin menghela napas. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri Yoongi.

.

.

Jimin meraih sebelah kanan _earphone_nya untuk ia pasangkan sendiri ke telinganya dan membiarkan sebelahnya lagi tetap menggantung di telinga Yoongi.

Selanjutnya Jimin meraih ponselnya sendiri di tangan Yoongi. Mencari sebuah lagu dan memainkannya.

.

.

Yoongi mengernyit bingung ketika Jimin menghampirinya, memakai juga earphone berdua bersamanya... _Ugh_, Yoongi mulai gugup.

Tetapi Yoongi semakin mengernyit bingung ketika ia mendengar melalui sebelah _earphone_ yang dipakainya itu menyuarakan lagu dari _S__unbae_ favorit Jimin.

.

_Taeyang - Eyes, Nose, Lips._

.

Bukan lagunya yang aneh yang Yoongi pikirkan. Tetapi Jimin yang menyetel lagu _ballad_ itu untuk di dengarkan bersama. Maksudnya apa sih?

Terkadang Yoongi sulit mengerti jalan pikiran Jimin.

.

"Kenapa?" Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Namun sesaat kemudian ia berjengit karena Jimin tiba-tiba meraih pinggangnya dan melingkarkan lengannya dengan protektif disana.

"E-eh Jimin..."

"Ssst _Hyung_, aku menyukai lagu ini." Jimin semakin merengkuh pinggang Yoongi untuk mendekat padanya. Ia juga menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Yoongi. Dan Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan lembutnya dan ia juga tersenyum kearah Yoongi.

"Kau tak mau menari lagi, jadi aku ingin mendengarkan lagu ini bersamamu agar aku mengantuk."

.

Perasaan Yoongi menghangat dan ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan rengkuhan Jimin di pinggangnya dan juga merasakan nafasnya beradu lembut dengan nafas Jimin karena Jimin menempelkan dahinya di dahi Yoongi yang membuat kedua wajahnya begitu dekat.

Yoongi tersenyum. Ia baru saja menyadari kalau sedari tadi itu Jimin hanya berusaha menarik perhatian Yoongi agar membuat dirinya sendiri segera mengantuk.

.

Yoongi dengan perlahan merambatkan kedua lengannya untuk menggantung dan melingkar di leher Jimin dan mengusap rambut belakang pemuda itu dengan gerakan teratur yang lembut.

Ia juga memejamkan kedua matanya melihat Jimin melakukan hal yang sama.

.

Jimin semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya hingga tubuh mereka berdua saling menempel dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya ketika lengan Yoongi mulai melingkari lehernya.

.

Untuk entah beberapa saat lamanya mereka dalam posisi seperti itu. Menikmati alunan lagu yang mereka dengarkan dan juga deru nafas masing-masing. Menikmati kehangatan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.

.

"_Hyung?_"

Jimin memanggil. Tanpa merubah posisinya sedikitpun dan tetap memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Hm?" Yoongi menyahut dengan gumaman, sama seperti Jimin, ia juga tetap memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Apa kau mengantuk?" Jimin bertanya pelan.

"Uhum." Yoongi kembali menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

Jimin terkekeh pelan dibuatnya. Ia kemudian menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Yoongi dengan gemas.

.

.

.

.

Hoseok berhenti di ambang pintu dapur dengan kedua mata setengah terpejam begitu menyadari bahwa di dapur ada dua makhluk saling mencintai yang sangat Hoseok kenal.

Namun Hoseok hanya mengangkat bahunya dan ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kulkas. Mengambil kotak jus jeruk untuk ia tenggak. Haus sekali rasanya.

.

_Sruuut._

.

Suara seruputan Hoseok dari sedotan untuk meminum jusnya itu memenuhi ruang dapur.

Tetapi hal itu tak membuat Jimin dan Yoongi bergeming dari posisi mereka.

.

Hoseok mengernyit bingung menatap sejoli itu. Dan ia bergumam.

"Apa mereka itu tidur sambil berdiri?"

.

.

.

.

_**End.**_

.

.

.

.

Nb:

Lagi hehe.

Aduuuh gimana guys concept photo trailer BTS?

Min Yoongi ganteng ya?!

Pokoknya comeback kali ini bikin speechless banget. Mana counting time mulu lagi ;_;

.

Haha yasudahlah .-. Terimakasih ya sudah mau membaca sampai sini. Kritik, saran, dan sumbangan idenya tetep ditunggu lho.

_Review, please?_

.


	5. Chapter 5 : Estimate

Jimin bukan pemuda mesum, _kok._

.

Kalau Jimin sedang tidak sengaja sedang memperhatikan Yoongi atau tiba-tiba pikirannya tertuju pada Yoongi, ia selalu berpikir. Dan juga selalu memperkirakan.

Atau lebih tepatnya membayangkan.

Membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika Jimin sendiri mendorong tubuh mungil Yoongi ke sudut dinding dan menciumi bibirnya kasar atau lembut.

Menghirup wangi tubuhnya sampai Jimin benar-benar merasa mabuk...

Menghisap setiap titik sensitifnya di kulit pucat yang seputih susu itu sampai berwarna terang...

.

Ah, Jimin jadi penasaran bagaimana rasanya.

.

.

Tolong jangan berpikiran buruk dahulu terhadap Jimin, ia hanya mengikuti naluriahnya sebagai lelaki_, kok._

Oke?

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | Most of Slice of Life | Ficlet collection | other member's appear**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

"Melamun, eh!"

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu Jimin.

Tanpa perlu menoleh, Jimin tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Tidak." Jawab Jimin malas. Ia bangun dari rebahannya agar terduduk di atas sofa dan membiarkan Taehyung-orang yang menepuknya tadi duduk di sebelahnya.

Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli melihat respon Jimin. Tetapi sesaat kemudian ia menyeringai.

_'Kerjain ah!'_ Pikir Taehyung iseng.

.

"Jimin_ie_~"

Jimin mendelik mendengar panggilan Taehyung. Menatapnya cemberut karena panggilan seperti itu hanya Min Yoongi seorang yang boleh melakukannya.

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu."

Taehyung terkekeh. "Tau kok buat yang spesial~" godanya.

"_Aish_, ganggu aja deh." Ucap Jimin sebal, masih dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Aku gangguin kamu yang lagi diem gitu?" Taehyung memutar mata dengan malas. "Lagi mikirin yang 'iya-iya' ya?" Godanya lagi.

"Apaan sih. Sana main gih sama Jungkook!" Usir Jimin. Sebenarnya sore ini mereka baru saja tiba di tanah Thailand, dan malam ini mereka diberi istirahat seharian di hotel.

Jungkook yang kebetulan lewat dan mendengar namanya disebut-sebut segera menghampiri kedua _'Hyung'_nya itu. Di tangannya ada sebungkus _snack_ manis dan ia kemudian mengambil duduk di sebelah kiri Jimin di sofa tersebut. Membuat Jimin duduk di apit oleh dua member termuda grupnya itu.

"Main apa, _Hyung_?" Tanya Jungkook dengan ekspresi khasnya sambil memakan camilan di tangannya.

Taehyung menjulurkan tangannya untuk ikut mencomot isi camilan di genggaman Jungkook.

"Nggak, itu Jimin sedang melamun sedari tadi. Bukannya bantuin Yoongi-_hyung_ buat beresin barang-barang. Jadi aja _Hobi_-hyung yang membantunya." Celetuk Taehyung asal.

Namun hal tersebut diangguki semangat oleh Jungkook. Yang membuat Taehyung membulatkan bibirnya karena celetukannya yang berniat untuk mengerjai Jimin ternyata benar adanya. Padahal kan ia sedang tak 'bekerja sama' dengan si_ Magnae_.

"Iya, tadi aku lihat Hobi-_hyung_ membantu Yoongi-_hyung_ di kamarnya. Dia juga membereskan barang-barangmu, Jimin-_ah_." Ucap Jungkook santai dengan panggilannya yang sering lupa untuk memanggil Jimin dengan sebutan _'Hyung'_ untuknya.

.

Jimin tersentak. Ia tak sadar kalau ia berpikir dan melamun hingga ia melupakan dan membiarkan Yoongi membereskan semua barangnya sendirian. Padahal mereka kan baru saja tiba.

"Tuh, dasar Jimin pemalas." Taehyung mengatai.

Jimin tak mempedulikannya dan ia beranjak dari sofa, meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook kemudian berjalan cepat menuju salah satu kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Yoongi selama di Negeri Gajah Putih ini.

.

.

"Tumben dia diam begitu." Komentar Jungkook setelah Jimin beranjak pergi.

Taehyung mencomot camilan manis itu lagi kemudian menjawab komentar sang_ Magnae_.

"Itu berarti ada sesuatu yang dia pikirkan, hahaha." Tawanya riang.

"Sok tahu." Sergah Jungkook.

"Hei, kita ini seumuran, tahu!"

.

.

"Omong-omong Jung, kau dapat darimana camilan ini? Sepertinya aku juga bawa yang seperti ini deh." Taehyung memasukkan makanan ringan itu kembali ke mulutnya.

Jungkook mengernyit kemudian menunjukkan cengiran polos dengan gigi kelincinya itu. Lucu sekali.

"Hehehe, ini memang camilan milikmu,_ Hyung._"

.

.

.

.

Yoongi duduk di sisi ranjang dan merenggangkan kedua tangannya keatas seperti kucing. Ia baru saja selesai membereskan barang-barang miliknya—dan juga milik Jimin yang mereka bawa. Hoseok juga tadi sempat membantunya. Sedangkan Jimin ia biarkan begitu saja.

Sebenarnya Yoongi membiarkan Jimin karena ia pikir, Jimin terlihat lemas dan banyak pikiran juga kelelahan. Dan itu membuatnya tampak lebih diam. Jadi Yoongi membiarkannya untuk istirahat lebih lama.

.

Yoongi menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Ia kemudian tersenyum begitu melihat Jimin yang membuka pintunya dan masuk.

Jimin balas tersenyum, ia menutup pintu dibelakangnya kemudian menghampiri Yoongi dan duduk disampingnya.

"Maaf, _Hyung._ Seharusnya aku membantumu tadi." Jimin menunjukkan wajah menyesalnya kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi tidak marah. "Tak apa. Mau makan?"

Jimin tersenyum. Tumben sekali Yoongi mengerti dirinya. Biasanya kan ia senang mengomeli Jimin. "Aku tak lapar."

"Haa yasudah. Kau istirahat sana." Yoongi berdiri. Ia berjalan kearah balkon kecil yang ada di kamar itu. Namun Yoongi hanya berdiri di balik pintu kaca yang dibiarkan tertutup rapat itu. Karena cuaca di luar sore ini sedang turun gerimis. Tak peduli kalau sekarang ini sedang musim panas.

.

Yoongi menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di pintu kaca balkon, ia menatap pemandangan kota Negeri Seribu Pagoda itu dan kemudian bergumam yang menyebabkan uap udara dari mulutnya menempel di kaca.

"Dingin..." Gumamnya pelan.

.

Jimin mengikuti Yoongi dan berdiri di sampingnya. Ia meraih bahu Yoongi dan mengusapnya pelan, kemudian Jimin ikut menatap pemandangan bangunan tinggi dan jalan raya dari lantai 8 hotel ini.

"Apa kau senang berada disini, _Hyung_?" Jimin menoleh kearah Yoongi dan tersenyum hangat.

"Tentu saja—" Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya namun ia mendadak tergugup begitu saja melihat wajah Jimin berjarak begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. "Um, yeah..." Yoongi jadi bingung harus berkata atau melakukan apa.

Jimin semakin melebarkan senyumnya melihat Yoongi yang tergugup begitu. Jimin jadi berdebar menatapnya. Tetapi ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"_Hyung_..." Jimin mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk meraih pipi Yoongi dan hanya butuh waktu dua detik berikutnya untuk Jimin mempertemukan kedua bibirnya dengan lembut.

.

Yoongi sedikit kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba dari Jimin. Tetapi Yoongi hanya bisa menerima ciumannya, karena Jimin begitu lembut diawal, dan entah kenapa ada rasa rindu yang terselip ketika Jimin mulai menggerakkan kedua bibirnya di atas bibir Yoongi. Rindu yang seolah hanya Jimin yang merasakannya.

Dan Yoongi segera membalas ciuman itu juga meraih leher Jimin untuk ia rengkuh agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

.

Jimin meraih pinggang Yoongi dan meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisinya. Dan Jimin juga memberikan remasan kecil di pinggulnya ketika Yoongi mulai membalas ciumannya.

.

Jimin membawa tubuh Yoongi untuk menyandar di pintu kaca balkon dibelakangnya. Masih dengan tanpa melepaskan ciumannya dan Jimin menghimpit Yoongi disana.

Lama-kelamaan ciuman Jimin terasa semakin intens dan menggairahkan. Ia terus bermain dengan bibir Yoongi disana. Melumati dengan bibirnya sendiri, terkadang menghisapnya lembut bergantian di setiap bagian bibir Yoongi untuk membuat bibir mungil itu terlihat semakin merekah dan memerah.

.

Yoongi frustasi dibuatnya, Jimin terlalu lembut untuknya. Ia jadi merasa terus menginginkan lebih dari ciumannya. Tak peduli nafasnya yang sudah terengah sekalipun.

.

.

Jimin semakin tersenyum lebar merasakan Yoongi mulai gusar dalam ciumannya. Ia sudah terbuai dengan ciuman lembut mereka.

Selanjutnya Jimin mengeratkan pegangannya di pinggang Yoong dan dengan hati-hati Jimin mengangkatnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Oh, Yoongi bahkan begitu ringan untuk Jimin.

.

Yoongi yang merasa tubuhnya terangkat melayang dari lantai segera melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Jimin. Dan mengeratkan kedua lengannya di leher kekasihnya itu.

.

Jimin mulai melepaskan tautannya dengan bibir Yoongi dengan lembut, seolah jika ia melepaskannya begitu saja akan menyakiti Yoongi.

Dan bibir Jimin beralih untuk menciumi garis rahang Yoongi seraya ia membawa dirinya dan Yoongi yang berada dalam gendongannya untuk duduk kembali di tepi ranjang. Membuat Yoongi kini duduk di pangkuan Jimin.

"Jimin..." Panggil Yoongi pelan. Ia memeluk tubuh Jimin dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Jimin.

"Hm..." Jimin mengeratkan kedua lengannya di pinggang Yoongi yang masih duduk di pangkuannya itu, ia kini mengecupi leher Yoongi dengan manja. Menghirup aroma _camomile_nya yang menguar disana.

"Kau kenapa sih hari ini?" Tanya Yoongi, ia menggesekkan dagunya di bahu Yoongi.

Jimin terkekeh dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yoongi.

"Terima kasih, _Hyung_ telah hadir menemaniku. Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Jimin lembut dan melanjutkan kecupannya di leher Yoongi.

.

Yoongi merona. Tetapi di sisi lain ia juga sedikit bingung. Hari ini Jimin benar-benar tak bisa di tebak. Tetapi Yoongi tak peduli, yang penting Jimin baik-baik saja dan ia akan merasa lega.

Dan setelahnya Yoongi hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengusap-usap punggung Jimin dengan sayang sebagai jawaban dari pernyataannya tadi.

.

.

.

.

End.

Let's find another ficlet! Hahaha.

.

.

.

.

Nb :

Lagi hehe. Maaf ya kalau makin aneh .-.

Kalian nyadar gak sih? Ficlet ini saya bikin judulnya sesuai abjad loh, pengennya sih bisa sampe Z hahaha kalo bisa ._. *terus* *penting gituh*

Sudahlah, mari kita nungguin Bangtan comeback. Teasernya sungguh menggoda. Danger~ Danger~ xD

Terima kasih ya sudah membaca sampai sini. Kritik, saran, ide dan masukannya selalu ditampung hehe.

_Review, please? :3_

.


	6. Chapter 6 : Found You

Pada dasarnya, Yoongi itu juga termasuk orang yang jahil. Ia biasanya melakukan hal itu untuk kesenangannya sendiri.

.

Tak peduli walau terkadang (sering) kejahilannya malah mengumpan balik kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | Most of Slice of Life | Ficlet collection | other **_**member**_**'s appear**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Jimin masih mengusap kedua matanya begitu ia keluar dari kamarnya. Keadaan _dorm_ masih sepi karena ketika Jimin melirik jam dinding, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Biasanya di jam segini _member_ lain masih tertidur pulas di ranjangnya masing-masing. Apalagi kalau ada jadwal siang.

Tetapi Jimin terbangun karena merasakan tidak adanya kehadiran Yoongi.

Dan benar saja, Yoongi tak ada diatas ranjangnya ketika Jimin membuka matanya.

Aneh sekali bukan seorang Min Yoongi terbangun lebih awal daripada Jimin.

.

Jimin masih sangat mengantuk. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya diatas sofa dan memejamkan kedua matanya kembali. Jimin pikir Yoongi mungkin sedang berada di toilet, makanya ia tak menemukannya. Jadi Jimin memutuskan untuk tidur sejenak sembari menunggunya, karena Yoongi pasti akan membangunkannya kalau melihat Jimin tertidur diatas sofa.

.

.

Dan sampai satu jam kemudian Jimin terbangun kembali pun belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Jimin baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya. Ia mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk kecil yang ia sampirkan dilehernya kemudian berkeliling _dorm._ Membuka setiap pintu di ruangan tersebut dan memanggil-manggil nama Yoongi.

"_Hyung_! Yoongi-_hyung_!"

Dan membangunkan semua _member_ yang merasa terganggu oleh teriakan _sopran_ milik Jimin itu.

.

Dan juga sampai semua _member_ terbangun dan hampir menyelesaikan sarapan mereka, Yoongi sama sekali tak menampakkan jari kelingkingnya sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi-_hyung_ benar-benar tidak ada di dorm!" Seru Taehyung heboh.

"Ponselnya aktif tetapi ia tak mengangkat panggilanku." Seru Namjoon kalem.

"Omong-omong ini sudah lewat tengah hari..." Hoseok bergumam sambil menghitung didalam pikirannya berapa jam kepergian Yoongi. "Kira-kira pergi kemana dia? Tanpa sepengetahuan kita?"

Semua _member_ yang berkumpul memenuhi sisi meja makan itu mulai tampak berpikir, kecuali Jimin.

Jimin sedari tadi hanya menggigit jarinya dengan wajah khawatir. Di pikirannya banyak bayang-bayang negatif karena Yoongi seperti menghilang begitu saja tanpa jejak.

.

"Mungkinkah ia di culik?" Terka Seokjin yang paling pertama. Membuat Jimin menatapnya gusar.

Taehyung langsung mencela. "Maksudmu di culik dari _dorm_?"

"Tentu saja, jelas-jelas semalam Yoongi tidur di _dorm_." Jin menjawab.

Taehyung menggeleng dan kembali mencela. "Kalau di culik, kenapa cuma Yoongi-_hyung _saja? Padahal kita semua ada di _dorm_ yang sama?"

"Mungkin karena Yoongi itu manis?" Ucap Jin spontan. Yang membuat Jimin semakin gusar duduk di kursinya. Ia baru saja membuka mulut untuk menjawab komentar Jin namun suara sang _Magnae_ telah menginterupsinya lebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana kalau Yoongi-_hyung_ sendiri yang berinisiatif untuk pergi keluar?"

Nah. Ini baru tanggapan yang punya kemungkinan lebih besar. Tetapi...

.

Kemudian terlihat Hoseok yang memutar kedua bola matanya. "Memangnya dia mau bangun pagi?" Tanyanya. Yang membuat semua _member_ mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Mungkin kalau ada hal yang lebih penting baginya, Yoongi-_hyung_ rela untuk bangun pagi." Taehyung memberi hipotesisnya kembali.

"Misal?" Hoseok bertanya.

Taehyung mengusap dagunya sebentar. "Menemui orangtuanya mungkin?"

_Member_ lain tampak setuju-setuju saja.

"Membeli sesuatu untuk kebutuhannya? Atau menemui pacarnya yang lain di _back street_?" Lanjut Taehyung dengan wajah santainya yang diakhiri dengan tatapan tajam dari Jimin mengarah padanya.

"Coba bilang sekali lagi, maka aku akan memukul hidungmu, Tae."

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain di waktu yang sama...

.

.

"Serius Min Yoongi, apa niatmu mengajakku untuk makan di luar? Hanya berdua?"

Tanya seorang lelaki agak tambun di hadapan Yoongi. Mereka kini sedang berada di restoran cepat saji untuk sarapan—atau sekaligus makan siang— bersama. Lelaki itu adalah Manajer nya BTS.

Yoongi menelan kunyahan roti keringnya dan terkekeh. "Aku ingin mengerjai semua _member_, _Hyung_. Terutama Jimin..."

Yoongi jadi terkekeh kembali. Membayangkan bagaimana khawatirnya wajah Jimin saat ini mengkhawatirinya.

"Jadi kau pura-pura kabur begitu?"

Yoongi menggeleng. "Pura-pura menghilang lebih tepatnya."

Sang Manajer menepuk dahinya. Anak asuhannya yang satu ini memang selalu semaunya. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Yoongi sudah mendatangi apartemennya dan mengajaknya untuk pergi. Kirain untuk apa, ternyata hanya untuk mengerjai. Membuatnya repot saja.

.

"Lagipula ini akan menyenangkan, aku juga sedang ingin makan disini." Ucap Yoongi santai.

"Kembalilah ke _dorm_, Yoon—"

"Tidak mau." Potong Yoongi santai.

"_Aish_, mereka pasti mengkhawatirimu dan juga sebentar lagi pasti akan meneleponku dan—"

Ponsel hitam yang terletak diatas meja itu berkedip. Ada panggilan masuk.

-tuh kan! Mereka meneleponku!" Ucapnya sebelum kemudian ia menerima panggilan itu dan sengaja me-_loud speak_-nya dengan volume yang cukup untuk mereka dengar berdua.

.

Yoongi diam dan mulai mendengarkan pembicaraan telepon yang ternyata di lakukan oleh Namjoon itu kepada Manajernya.

_"Yo, Leader! Ada apa?" _

_"Hyung, bisakah kau datang ke dor__m__ sekarang?"_ Tanya Namjoon dari seberang telepon, samar-samar terdengar kasak-kusuk disana.

_"Wae? Terjadi sesuatu?" _Tanya Manajer-_hyung_. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk Yoongi tanpa bersuara.

Yoongi yang ditunjuk seperti itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan melanjutkan sisa makanannya sambil tetap mendengarkan percakapan telepon tersebut.

.

_"Jimin sakit..." _

Yoongi seketika terdiam. Apa katanya? Jimin sakit?

Semalam Yoongi masih mengobrol dengannya, Jimin terlihat baik-baik saja kok. Seperti biasa.

.

_"Ada apa dengan Jimin? Sakit apa?"_ Tanya Manajer-_hyung_ agak serius. Ia menatap Yoongi serius dengan jarinya yang masih menunjuk kearah Yoongi seolah berkata, _'Dengar, ini tentang kekasihmu!'_

_"Sejak semalam kami pulang latihan, ia memang tak terlihat makan apapun. Dan sejak pagi tadi ia terus muntah-muntah. Sekarang juga mimisan..."_ Jelas Namjoon panjang lebar.

.

Yoongi seketika membeku. Ia berdiri dengan tiba-tiba. Benarkah Jiminnya seperti itu? Dan Yoongi malah meninggalkannya. Tak berada di sisinya. Jimin pasti kecewa karena tak ada Yoongi ketika ia sedang membutuhkannya. Yoongi jadi merasa menyesal...

.

Manajer-_hyung_ yang melihat Yoongi tiba-tiba berdiri seperti itu segera mengakhiri pembicaraanya dengan Namjoon.

_"Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana. Tolong jaga Jimin sebentar."_

.

"Nah, sekarang pulang ke _dorm_, oke?"

Yoongi mengangguk cepat. Manajer-_hyung_ segera berjalan menuju kasir dan mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk membayar semua makanan mereka.

Kemudian menuju parkiran dan segera pergi dari sana untuk melaju dimana apartemen _dorm_ BTS berada. Sekaligus membawa Yoongi pulang.

.

.

.

.

"Mon-_hyung_ apa-apaan sih. Kenapa harus aku yang jadi objek sakit-sakitanmu." Jimin cemberut.

Namjoon yang sedari tadi paling kalem diantara yang lainnya hanya mengendikkan bahu setelah pembicaraannya selesai bersama Manajer-_hyung_. "Aku jamin kalau Yoongi-_hyung_ akan datang bersama Manajer-_hyung_ sebentar lagi. Lihat saja." Ucapnya yakin.

"Masa' sih, tapi Yoongi-hyung _'kan_—"

"Kau saja yang mudah dikerjai oleh Yoongi-_hyung_. Dia jadi memanfaatkan sikapmu yang khawatiran itu." Namjoon memotong ucapan Jimin dan menjelaskan hasil hipotesisnya sendiri.

"Dia juga mungkin melibatkan kita semua agar tipuannya sempurna dan kalian semua percaya. Tetapi _H__yung_ satu itu tak pernah berhasil mengerjaiku hahaha." Jelas Namjoon. Ia mengakhirinya dengan tawa.

_Member_ lainnya hanya menatap leader mereka dengan tatapan _'benar juga, ia tak pernah dikerjai oleh Yoongi-hyung'. _

"Kita juga mengerjai Manajer-_hyung_ dong kalau begitu?"

Nah. Kesimpulan yang bagus dari sang _Magnae_. Membuat _member_ lainnya menganggukinya dengan semangat. Jarang juga ada momen untuk mengerjai Manajer-_hyung_ mereka.

.

Dan kemudian mereka semua membubarkan diri dari ruang makan itu. Mendesah lega karena semuanya telah terbaca, walau belum tentu pasti juga kebenarannya. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu Manajer-_hyung_ datang. Kecuali Jimin, ia menatap mereka semua dengan bingung.

"Lho, kenapa bubar? Lalu aku gimana? Yoongi-hyung nanti—"

Ucapan Jimin lagi-lagi dipotong. Kali ini oleh Jin. "Yoongi saja dipikiranmu. Tunggu saja, nanti juga ia datang."

Jimin menggigit jarinya kembali. Ia jadi tak sabar untuk menunggu Manajer-_hyung_ datang. Dan ia berdoa semoga apa yang diperkirakan Namjoon memang benar adanya dan Yoongi akan datang bersama Manajer-_hyung_ mereka.

.

.

.

.

_"Hyung, maaf sebelumnya mengerjaimu. Tetapi kami telah lebih dahulu dikerjai oleh Yoongi-hyung dan kami ingin mengerjainya kembali dan membuatnya pulang. Lagipula Jimin merepotkan kalau tak ada kekasihnya. Yoongi-hyung ada bersamamu kan?"_

Sebuah pesan membuat Manajer BTS itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Anak-anak itu selalu saja membuatnya repot. Ia segera mengetik balasan untuk Namjoon.

Manajer-hyung dan Yoongi kini baru saja memasuki mobil yang memang dibawa oleh sang Manajer. Bersiap untuk pergi menuju _dorm _yang tak pernah terasa sepi itu.

"Letakkan ponselmu, _Hyung_. Dan segeralah kita pergi dari sini. _Ppalliwa_!" Yoongi terlihat sebal dengan lelaki yang duduk dibalik stir di sebelahnya itu masih memainkan ponselnya.

"Iya, iya." Manajer-_hyung_ meletakkan ponselnya dan mulai menstarter mobilnya. "Tadi disuruh pulang nggak mau." Sindirnya.

Yoongi hanya mendelik tak suka.

"Ngebut ya!"

.

.

.

.

_TING!_

.

Jimin buru-buru menghampiri pintu depan _dorm_ ketika ia mendengar belnya berbunyi tanda ada tamu.

Jimin melebarkan kedua matanya bahagia melihat Yoongi benar-benar datang bersama Manajer-_hyung_ mereka.

Dan Jimin baru saja ingin melangkah lebih dekat namun Yoongi telah lebih dulu memeluknya tanpa basa-basi. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Jimin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Bisik Yoongi pelan, sangat pelan dan hanya Jimin yang bisa mendengarnya. Bertanya dengan khawatir tentang keadaan Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum dan mengeratkan tubuh Yoongi dipelukannya juga mengusap pelan punggungnya, _member_i kehangatan yang nyaman.

"Tentu saja aku tidak baik-baik saja kalau kau meninggalkanku seperti tadi, _Hyung._"

Yoongi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tetapi kemudian ia membalas pelukan erat dari Jimin dan menghembuskan nafas lega. Jimin ternyata baik-baik saja.

.

_Yeah_, kalau begitu berarti...

Yoongi yang dikerjai dong?

Ia sudah heboh memikirkan Jimin begini-begitu...

Tetapi ya sudahlah.

Yang penting ia lihat Jimin sehat-sehat saja dan tak perlu ada hal yang harus ia khawatirkan sekarang.

.

.

"_Ekhem_, bisakah kalian menyudahi acara pelukannya untuk menyingkir dari depan pintu dan membiarkan aku masuk?"

.

.

.

.

_**End for this chapter.**_

.

.

.

.

Nb :

Helo helo oooooow BTS comeback! ;_;

I can't say anything, anymore... *guling-guling*

.

Btw, chap ini agak aneh deh rasanya ya? ._.)a haha.

Yasudahlah, terima kasih ya sudah membaca sampai sini. Kritik, saran dan idenya selalu diterima dengan baik.

_Review, please? :3_

.


	7. Chapter 7 : Get Pissed

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | Most of Slice of Life | Ficlet collection | other member's appear**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Hari ini _shooting_ episode kedua untuk _variety show_ solo pertama BTS. _Bangtan Channel, BTS Rookie King. _

.

Yoongi menghela napas malas ketika _director_ mengumumkan untuk masuk ke segmen selanjutnya. Segmen yang ia tidak suka.

Apalagi kalau bukan segmen_ End Plate. _

.

_Heol_. Yoongi sebal.

Bagaimana tidak sebal kalau ia dari awal permainan saja sudah sial dengan terpilihnya _skull card_ di tangannya.

Haah.

.

Di episode pertama, Namjoon menjadi _King_ alias pemegang kartu dan tidak akan mendapatkan hukuman selama satu segmen.

Nah, yang sekarang...

.

.

Mereka sedang berada di tempat _hang out _sekaligus karaoke. Kali ini mereka duduk mengelilingi meja persegi empat. Di barisan sebelah kanan ada Jin, Jungkook dan Taehyung. Di barisan sebelah kiri ada Yoongi, Jimin dan Hoseok. Di ujung meja ada Namjoon sendiri dan berlawanan darinya adalah dimana kamera dan produser berada bersama dengan yang lainnya.

.

"Oke, aku akan mengambil kartu terakhir yang kuletakkan disini." Namjoon menyebarkan ketujuh lembar kartu tersebut di atas meja, yang langsung dengan cepat _member_ lain memilih kartunya.

"Ini milikku!" Yoongi langsung. mengambil salah satu kartunya.

"Ini aku!" Hoseok juga mengambilnya.

"Kartuku!" Jin juga mengambilnya.

Sisa _member_ lainnya hanya cepat-cepat mengambil kartu mereka dengan penuh harap akan mendapatkan kartu _King._

"Oke, oke, tak masalah." Namjoong mengambil kartu terakhir yang terletak dihadapannya.

.

"_Jebal~_" Jimin berucap dengan penuh harap.

"Nah, _hana, dul, set_!"

.

.

.

.

Semua kartu mereka buka bersamaan, kecuali Taehyung, ia agak terlambat untuk membalikkan kartunya.

.

"YEAAAH!"

Taehyung segera berdiri dari duduknya dan memekik senang karena ternyata ia mendapatkan kartu _King_-nya.

"Ah! Kau tahu kau akan mendapatkan kartu itu ketika melihat yang lain tak ada kartu _King_ dan kau sengaja terakhir kali membuka kartumu, _huh_?" Protes Namjoon tak terima.

"Kau melakukannya!" Jimin menambahi. Tak rela juga Taehyung yang mendapatkan posisi _King_ kali ini.

Taehyung masih dengan cengirannya. Ia mulai membela diri. "Tidak kok! Sungguh!"

.

"Aah~ V benar-benar beruntung!" Berbeda dengan yang lainnya, Hoseok malah memuji Taehyung.

Jungkook yang duduk di sebelah Taehyung tak ingin ikut campur dan hanya menghela napas dan mengeluh dalam pikirannya kenapa ia tak dapat memenangkan kartu_ King_ itu.

"Kenapa harus dia?" Namjoon kembali memprotes. Taehyung mengabaikannya dan hanya menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya ke arah kamera.

.

Namjoon dan Taehyung kini bertukar posisi duduk, Taehyung menjadi di tengah dan Namjoon bersama dengan Jungkook dan Jin di barisan kanan. Taehyung menjadi _King_ di _Stage _2 ini, ia juga memakai bando mahkota mainan di kepalanya.

.

"Kita akan mulai tantangan pertama mainan ini." Taehyung membuka permainannya yang disambut tepukan tangan semangat oleh member lainnya. Yoongi juga mau tak mau harus ikutan semangat.

"Ah, aku ingat siapa yang tidak semangat minggu lalu." Hoseok tertawa mengingatnya, membuat Yoongi berucap semangat kali ini.

"Aku tidak akan kalah kali ini!"

.

"Wah! Warnanya emas!" Hoseok berucap ketika Taehyung mengangkat papan tantangannya dan mulai membukanya perlahan dengan suara trumpet buatan mereka.

_Bba bba bba bba bba~_

.

_Criminal Disguise._ Gunakan selotip hitam untuk menyamarkan dirimu sebagai buronan.

.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan apa maksudnya?" Yoongi bertanya. Namun Taehyung langsung mengalihkannya.

"Kenapa tidak kita memilih kartunya saja?" Cengirnya.

"Apaan penyamaran kriminal?" Jimin mengerutkan alisnya.

.

"Tak apa, bagikan dengan baik." Taehyung mulai meletakkan kartunya diatas meja dan mulai membagikannya, tak lupa dengan letaknya yang terbalik.

"_Eomma~_" Yoongi berdoa.

"Aku tidak merasa akan terpilih." Jin mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"Baiklah, ayo pegang kartunya dan bergabung ke tengah." Taehyung menutori dan semua member membawa kartu mereka masing-masing untuk ke tengah dan membukanya bersama-sama.

_"Hana... Dul... Set_!"

.

Semua member bersorak senang kecuali satu orang. Hoseok.

Ia terpilih dan mendapatkan _skull card_ untuk menerima tantangan pertama di segmen _kedua End Plate_ ini.

Dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah dan menjalankannya.

.

.

.

.

"_So._.. Tantang berikutnya akan lebih menantang, misi seperti apakah itu?"

Member lain mulai ramai lagi. Hoseok yang tadi melakukan tantangannya, kini berpindah posisi duduk menjadi di sebelah Yoongi.

.

_Keep fermented skate stuck under your nose._

.

"_Waa~_" semua _member_ terkejut membaca tantang kedua ini. Apa-apaan. Membiarkan _stick_ bebauan di bawah hidungmu? _Whut_.

.

"_Man_, ini benar-benar jahat." Keluh Namjoon.

"Aku sungguh takut sekarang." Yoongi berucap sedih. Mengungkapkan perasaanya yang tidak enak.

Taehyung mulai menyeringai, ia meraba-rama kartu di tangannya dan mulai membagikannya.

"Selama itu bukan aku, itu tak masalah." Harap Jimin.

"_Ugh_, perasaanku benar-benar tak enak." Yoongi mengungkapkan perasaannya lagi.

.

"_Hana... _

_Dul... _

_Set_!"

.

"WAAA~" semuanya kembali memekik senang kecuali satu orang tentunya.

Orang yang sedari tadi mengeluhkan perasaannya.

Min Yoongi.

.

Lagi-lagi ia 'kena' deh.

.

"Aku bahagia!" Ucap Jin santai.

Yoongi berdiri dan sempat mendelik sekilas ke arah Jin. Jimin juga berdiri, ia merangkul kekasihnya itu dan mengusapnya perlahan memberi ketenangan _'__S__emua akan baik-baik saja,__ H__yung'._

"Tapi kau harus menjalaninya, _Hyung_..." Bisik Jimin dengan seringainya. Ia terkekeh pelan.

Yoongi langsung mendelik kearah Jimin. Bukannya membantu, kekasih bocahnya itu malah ikutan membuatnya sebal saja. Yoongi balas berbisik. "Kau—"

.

Jimin tak mempedulikan ucapan Yoongi, ia langsung saja memeluk Yoongi dari belakang dan menarik tubuhnya sendiri untuk duduk kembali diatas sofa, membuat Yoongi yang ikut tertarik itu menjadi berada di pangkuan Jimin.

Jimin melingkarkan kedua tubuhnya di tubuh Yoongi untuk mengunci kedua tangannya agar ia tak memberontak untuk menerima tantangannya.

.

Taehyung menyeringai. Tindakan Jimin sungguh membantunya. Ia segera membuka _stick skate_ bebauan itu.

"Ayo cepat tempelkan langsung padanya!" Jin lagi-lagi berkata dengan seenaknya melihat penderitaan orang lain. Membuat Yoongi ingin mendorongnya ke sumur saja.

.

"Jangan berontak ya, _Hyung_!" Jimin terkekeh dan mengeratkan lengannya yang melingkar di tubuh Yoongi. Ia mulai menggoda dengan menggesekkan dagunya di bahu Yoongi juga meniupkan nafas hangatnya di belakang telinga Yoongi.

Yoongi menggeram kesal. Kekasih bodohnya itu bukan membantunya malah membuatnya semakin susah saja. Yoongi kesal. Benar-benar kesal.

.

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya ketika tangan Taehyung mendekati wajahnya dan menempelkan _stick skate_ bebauan itu ke hidungnya.

"_Urm._" Yoongi mengerang.

.

Sial. Ternyata benar bau sekali. Yoongi ingin melepaskan _stick skate_ tersebut namun lengannya tertahan di samping tubuhnya karena lengan Jimin.

Mana Hoseok semakin menekan _stinky stick_ itu di hidung Yoongi.

.

"_Ugh_," dan Yoongi segera mencubit keras paha Jimin untuk membuatnya melepaskan lengannya yang melingkar di tubuh Yoongi itu.

Dan itu berhasil, tetapi Jimin malah tertawa melihat Yoongi yang segera berdiri dan melepas _stinky skate_ itu dari hidungnya.

"Yak!" Yoongi terduduk kembali. Tetapi sesaat kemudian ia juga kembali berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari situ. Tak peduli dengan _member_ lain yang masih tertawa atau simpati kepadanya.

Hal itu membuat sang produser dan kru lainnya menghentikan _shoot_ mereka dan di beri waktu istirahat sebentar.

.

"Yoongi-_hyung_ ngambek ya?" Ucap Taehyung polos.

"_Aish_," Jimin segera berdiri untuk mengejar Yoongi.

.

.

Yoongi sedang berada di toilet, ia terus menggerutu sedari tadi sembari membasuh wajahnya dengan air, _stick skate_ bebauan tadi masih terbayang di pikirannya. Ia juga sebal dengan Jimin, _ugh._

Dan Yoongi terus menggerutu hingga ia tak sadar kalau seseorang juga memasuki toilet tersebut dan menghampirinya.

.

"Ngambek, _hm_?"

Yoongi tersentak ketika ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Namun ia diam saja ketika mengetahui itu Jimin.

"Kalau ngambek aku cium nih, _Hyung_?" Goda Jimin, ia mulai menggesekkan hidungnya di bahu Yoongi dengan gemas.

Yoongi tak peduli, ia mengabaikan Jimin dan memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Beneran mau aku cium ya,_ hm_?" Tanya Jimin lagi. Namun Yoongi juga tetap mengabaikannya. Ia masih sibuk membasuh tangannya dengan air yang mengalir dari kepala wastafel itu.

"_Ck_, baiklah."

.

Jimin melepas pelukannya, meraih bahu Yoongi dan memutarnya untuk menghadapnya. Ia kemudian mencium pipi kiri Yoongi. Tak peduli walau pipi putih itu masih basah karena Yoongi baru saja membasuhnya.

Yoongi mengerjap kaget ketika Jimin benar-benar menciumnya. Tetapi ia masih diam tak peduli.

"Masih ngambek?"

Yoongi tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap datar Jimin.

Jimin yang melihat itu menatapnya dengan gemas. Ia kembali mengecup pipi kanan Yoongi.

"Masih ngambek lagi?"

Jimin mencium dahi Yoongi.

"Masih ngambek juga?

Jimin mencium pucuk hidung Yoongi.

.

Setelahnya Jimin semakin menatap Yoongi gemas. Apalagi sekarang Yoongi menatapnya dengan merengut lucu.

Dan Jimin segera memberikan ciumannya di atas bibir Yoongi. Mengecupnya pelan namun dengan dalam dan penuh perasaan sayang.

"Nah, masih ngambek?" Tanya Jimin, ia tersenyum lembut ketika Yoongi berangsur-angsur melengkungkan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum manis.

.

Mungkin tadinya Yoongi pikir, Jimin hanya akan menggodanya. Tetapi ternyata kecupan bertubi dari Jimin benar-benar menenangkan perasaan kesalnya.

Setelahnya Yoongi langsung memeluk Jimin. Ia bergumam disana. "Menyebalkan."

Dan Jimin hanya membalas pelukannya. Mengeratkan kedua tangannya di tubuh kecil itu dan terkekeh ketika mendengar gumaman Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

_End._

_Let's find another ficlet!_

_._

.

.

.

Nb :

HAAAI.

Ehm, mabok gak tuh sama Danger. Haetgalige hajimaaa~

Duh ya, dek jungkook ini makin gede makin minta banget buat diasuh. *apa*

Omong-omong, karena telat update (kerjaan lagi rame huhu *curhat) ada bonus nih! Tolong dinikmati ya. Ada sekuelan As Sweet As Sugar loooh, sama Back Seat HAHAHA *guling-guling bahagia*

Oh iya, ini ide dari kak narinari hehe. Saya urutin dari momennya, jadi setiap masukan dari kalian juga saya urutin, jadi yaa tunggu saja kkk

Yasudahlah, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini, masih butuh banyak masukan, kritik, dan juga sarannya.

_Review, please? :3_

.


	8. Chapter 8 : Hormone

Lagi-lagi Yoongi yang sebal.

.

Kalau tidak begitu rasanya Jimin tidak akan bahagia...

.

Yeah, ini menyebalkan untuk Yoongi pastinya

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | Most of Slice of Life | Ficlet collection | other member's appear**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menyesal. Sangat menyesal ketika pada akhirnya ia harus melihat _maknae line_ untuk pembuatan _music video_ dari lagu _Beautiful _yang dinyanyikan oleh empat orang member termudanya itu. Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin dan Hoseok...

_Err_, seharusnya bukan Hoseok yang harus termasuk dalam _maknae line_... Karena demi apapun Namjoon lebih muda 7 bulan daripadanya!

Tetapi mungkin karena sikapnya yang suka nyampur dengan _maknae__line_ yang lain, Namjoon jadi terlihat jauh lebih dewasa daripada Hoseok yang aslinya lebih tua daripadanya.

.

Oke, yang jadi masalah untuk Yoongi adalah selalu satu orang yang sama. Siapa sih namanya?

Oh iya, Park Jimin.

.

Yoongi sedang berdiri di belakang _camera_ produser. Tak jauh darinya ada juga Namjoon dan Jin yang sedang bercengkerama entah membicarakan apa.

Mereka sedang memperhatikan proses pembuatan _music video Beautiful_ itu.

.

.

Yoongi sih awalnya seru-seru saja melihat mereka semua. Sesekali ia juga tertawa melihat tingkah Taehyung dan Hoseok yang riang itu ataupun tingkah malu-malu si _Maknae_.

.

Tetapi lama-kelamaan Yoongi mulai risih dengan tindakan Jimin.

_Ish,_ tatapannya itu _lho_ yang membuat Yoongi ingin sekali menyiram kepala Jimin dengan oli hidrolik. Oke, ini pemikiran jahat Yoongi.

Tetapi demi apapun, bagaimana tidak menyebalkan. Jimin bertingkah genit selama proses MV itu dibuat. Bertingkah genit dengan tatapannya kepada pemeran pembantu wanita itu. Tatapannya yang nakal seperti anak kucing yang selalu Jimin pakai untuk menggoda Yoongi kini Jimin pakai untuk genit dengan orang lain. Bukan hanya kepada wanita itu, tetapi Jimin juga menatap genit dengan Jungkook!

Dan yang paling membuat Yoongi iritasi adalah ketika tanpa sengaja mereka saling bertemu tatap, Jimin malah mengalihkan pandangannya.

.

_Heol_. Jimin ini sengaja ingin membuat Yoongi panas di siang terik begini rupanya.

.

.

"_CUT!_"

.

Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin dan juga Hoseok saling ber-_high five_ kemudian menghampiri _Director_ untuk melihat hasil rekaman untuk MV mereka. Tak lupa menenggak air mineral dingin untuk menghilangkan rasa haus mereka sebelumnya.

.

"Taehyung menyebalkan sekali disini!" Jimin memberi komentar dan tertawa setelahnya.

Tetapi sebuah suara dari seseorang di belakangnya membuat Jimin menghentikan tawanya.

"Kegenitan."

.

Oh. Itu suara Yoongi yang paling jutek dan terdengar paling _annoying_.

Yoongi segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi dari situ menuju _van_ mereka yang terpakir tak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka melakukan MV_ shooting_.

Sekalian Yoongi ingin mendinginkan diri di mobil itu.

.

Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian terkekeh. Ia segera mengikuti kemana langkah Yoongi pergi.

"Jimin!" Panggilan dari Jin membuat Jimin menghentikan langkahnya untuk menoleh kembali ke arah Jin yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"_Shoot_ untuk kita dilakukan limabelas menit lagi, oke? Sampaikan itu pada Yoongi." Pesan Jin.

Jimin mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. "Oke, _Hyung_."

.

.

Yoongi naik ke _van_ di kursi barisan tengah, ia baru saja akan menutup pintunya namun tertahan oleh lengan seseorang.

Lengan Jimin.

"Tunggu, _Hyung_. Jangan tutup pintunya." Pinta Jimin lalu segera menahan lengan Yoongi yang ingin menarik pintunya agar tertutup.

Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin malas.

Jimin menyamankan posisinya yang berdiri di sisi mobil _van_ dengan pintunya yang tetap terbuka itu, dan menatap riang Yoongi yang tetap duduk di jok mobil barisan tengan itu.

.

"Coba siapa yang tadi bilang aku kegenitan?" Tanya Jimin.

Yoongi hanya diam tak peduli.

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu, _Hyung_. Dirimulah yang membuatku begitu."

Yoongi segera menoleh kearah Jimin dan menatapnya penuh tanya. "Aku?"

"Iya, kau, _Hyung_. Kau membuat hormonku meningkat cepat!" Jimin mengungkapkan alasannya.

Yoongi semakin menatap Jimin penuh tanya. _Hormon katanya? Whut_.

.

"Hormon apaan? Kau jangan aneh-aneh _deh._"

Jimin mengangguk-angguk. "Serius, _Hyung._"

Yoongi balas mengangguk. "Aku juga serius, Jimin. Aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

Jimin mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit kearah Yoongi. Kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan genitnya itu.

Yoongi agak menjengit dibuatnya. Benar-benar tak mengerti tingkah Jimin.

.

"Coba kau bayangkan." Jimin menatap Yoongi memindai dari atas ke bawah, lalu dari bawah ke atas lagi. Membuat Yoongi risih tak nyaman.

"Hentikan tatapan—"

Jimin memotong perkataan Yoongi dan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bagaimana hormonku tidak meningkat kalau melihatmu dengan penampilan seperti ini?" Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Celana pendek begini?" Yoongi memang sedang memakai celana pendek hitam santainya. Dan Yoongi mulai terkesiap ketika lengan Jimin berada di sebelah lututnya dan mengusapkannya disana.

"Dan _singlet_ putih begini?" Lengan Jimin yang lainnya mulai merambat di lengan Yoongi dengan perlahan. Juga rona halus mulai muncul di kedua pipi Yoongi.

"Penampilan seksi begini membuat hormonku meningkat, tahu."

Dengan merona Yoongi mencoba untuk menyingkirkan kedua lengan Jimin yang mulai merambat itu. Namun Jimin lebih cepat mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Yoongi untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sewarna susu milik Yoongi yang halus itu. Membuat pergerakan Yoongi terasa sulit dan ia berdebar sama seperti setiap kali Jimin mulai nempel padanya.

Jimin menggesekkan hidungnya disana dan mengecupi leher itu dengan gemas. Jimin juga bergumam disana sebelum memberi kecupan yang cukup panjang diatas kulit putih pucat itu. "Um~ wangi sekali. Kalau begini caranya hormonku akan semakin meningkat."

Yoongi mulai gelisah. Masih dengan wajah merona merasakan kecupan Jimin di lehernya, ia meraba-raba jok disebelahnya.

Sampai ketika lengannya berhasil meraba sesuatu yang lembut dan empuk itu, Yoongi segera menarik benda tersebut untuk ia pukulkan ke kepala Jimin dengan bertubi-tubi.

.

Oh. Itu bantal leher milik Jin yang berwarna pink, kalau mau tahu.

.

.

"Makan nih hormon! Jimin menyebalkan!"

.

.

.

.

_End. _

_Let's find another ficlet!_

.

.

.

.

Nb:

Haaai T_T

Duh, bangtan mau konser nih T_T huhu. Teasernya Jimin ganteng banget T_T (tolong di capt ini pertamakalinya secara personally bilang Jimin ganteng*ukh)

Oh iya, ini juga ide dari permintaan kak WidiaPrayudi ya? Kkk ;D

Yasudahlah, terimakasih mau membaca sampai sini. Kritik, saran dan masukannya selalu diterima~

_Review, pleaseee? :3_

.


	9. Chapter 9 : Intense

Hari _C__huseok._

.

Bangtan ada pemotretan dengan menggunakan pakaian tradisional Korea yang berwarna-warni. _Hanbok_.

Mereka terlihat begitu menikmati dan bersenang-senang di studio. Karena walaupun mereka menikmati hari _chuseok_ tanpa keluarga ataupun saudara, tetapi kehangatan dan kebersamaan dari semua membernya membuat mereka tetap bersenang-senang dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | Most of Slice of Life | Ficlet collection | other member's appear**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Jimin baru saja selesai di _make up_. Ia kemudian berlari kesana-kemari hanya untuk menemukan Manajer-_hyung_ mereka untuk meminjam sebuah kamera.

'Ingin buat bangtan _bomb_, ah!' Pikirnya senang.

Sedangkan member lainnya sudah _stand by_ dibalik tirai putih untuk pemotretan mereka. Sambil menunggu, mereka hanya mengobrol, _lazying around, playing around_, dan segala tingkah mereka yang selalu menyenangkan.

.

Sampai ketika Jimin menghampiri mereka sambil membawa kamera dengan mode merekam di tangannya dan berseru riang.

"Kalian semua! Ayo buat bangtan _bomb_, aku yang akan merekam." Seru Jimin. Ia tetap mengarahkan kameranya ke member lainnya.

Disana ada Jungkook, Taehyung, Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Hoseok langsung tersenyum senang dan menari. Tanpa banyak berpikir ia menarikan bagian _dance_ dari lagunya H.O.T _sunbaenim_ yang berjudul _Warriors Descendants_ seperti yang Jimin minta.

Taehyung dan Namjoon refleks mengikuti gerakan tarian Hoseok, tetapi akhirnya mereka membuat gerakan sendiri, terutama Namjoon, ia benar-benar _addicted_ dengan _krumping dance_nya itu.

Berbeda lagi dengan si _Maknae_ yang hanya nyengir melihat kelakuan _Hyung-hyung_nya.

.

Jimin tertawa. Sampai kemudian Jin dan Yoongi telah selesai di _make up_ dan bergabung untuk melakukan pemotretan.

Tetapi pemotretan masih belum juga di mulai, jadi Jimin terus saja merekam membernya itu sambil membicarakan lelucon-lelucon favorit mereka.

.

Sampai ketika tiba-tiba, Yoongi yang berdiri paling belakang (yang tubuh kecilnya bahkan tertutupi oleh Jin dan Hoseok) itu menyelinap ke depan dan menghadap kamera Jimin dan kemudian mulai menari.

.

Hening sesaat ketika Yoongi mulai menari.

Taehyung dan Jungkook menatap _Hyung_-nya itu dengan tatapan datar.

Jin hanya tersenyum _cool_ menatap rekannya itu.

Tetapi Jimin tersenyum melihatnya. Jimin berpikir, Yoongi pasti bosan makanya ia menari seperti itu.

Hoseok dan Namjoon bangkit dari keterdiaman sesaat mereka dan mulai ikut menari _freestyle_ kembali dan tertawa senang.

Lama-lama Jimin tak bisa untuk tak melebarkan senyumnya menjadi tawa melihat tingkah Yoongi. Yoongi menari dan tersenyum begitu senang di kamera yang Jimin rekam.

.

Jimin segera saja memfokuskan kamera di tangannya ke arah Yoongi. Ia bahkan men_zoom_nya sampai hanya di seluruh wajah Yoongi yang terpampang di kameranya.

_Ukh_, Yoongi terlihat begitu manis sekali. Jimin jadi ingin menciumnya...

.

Yoongi memakai _outfit hanbok_ berwarna _soft green_ yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya. Bagian lengannya bahkan membuat lengan Yoongi hampir tenggelam karenanya dan hanya memperlihatkan ujung-ujung jarinya.

Tetapi Yoongi tetap tertawa senang dengan _gummy smile_nya itu dan tak lupa tarian _freestyle_nya yang membuat Jimin gemas dibuatnya.

.

Dan juga...

Taehyung dan Jungkook yang masih menatap _Hyung_-nya itu dengan tatapan datar.

Serta Jin yang masih hanya tersenyum _cool_ menatap rekannya itu.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menatap _Hyung_ kesayangannya di kamar mereka yang sedang membereskan isi tasnya itu dengan tersenyum hangat.

Mereka baru saja kembali ke _dorm _setelah pemotretan tadi dan acara makan malam bersama untuk merayakan hari _Chuseok_ bersama Manajer mereka dan juga beberapa orang _coordi_ serta _dancer_ mereka.

.

Tetapi yang Jimin perhatikan setelah acara pemotretan tadi, Yoongi terlihat murung. Ia lebih banyak diam juga.

Jimin jadi mengkhawatirkannya, tetapi ia tahu sebab Yoongi bersikap begitu.

.

Jimin memasuki kamarnya bersama Yoongi dan menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan pelan.

Yoongi tidak menyadari kehadiran Jimin disana. Ia tetap sibuk dengan barang-barangnya. Maka dari itu Jimin dengan perlahan juga menghampiri Yoongi, sampai ketika Jimin berada tepat dibelakang tubuh Yoongi yang sedang membungkuk itu, Jimin dengan selembut mungkin melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Yoongi.

Tetapi selembut apapun Jimin melakukannya, Yoongi tetap saja berjengit kaget dibuatnya. Ia langsung berdiri dari bungkuknya begitu merasakan sentuhan Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum, ia dengan mudah membalikkan tubuh Yoongi untuk menghadapnya. Membawa kedua lengan Yoongi untuk bertengger di bahunya dan lengan Jimin sendiri semakin melingkar di pinggang kecil Yoongi.

"Kenapa murung, _hm_?" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan lembut.

Yoongi hanya menghela napas berat, terdengar sedih. "Kau pasti tahu."

Jimin tersenyum. Ia mengelus pinggang Yoongi dengan hangat untuk membuatnya sedikit lebih rileks. "Iya, aku juga merindukan keluargaku, sama sepertimu, _Hyung_."

Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku sangat merindukan mereka..."

Jimin meraih seluruh tubuh Yoongi untuk ia bawa ke dalam dekapannya. Memeluknya hangat.

"Jangan bersedih, _Hyung_. Mereka juga pasti akan merindukanmu, selalu. Yang terpenting kau selalu mengingat mereka dan selalu menjaga kesehatanmu agar mereka tidak khawatir memikirkanmu disini bersamaku."

Yoongi tersenyum, ia mengangkat kepalanya dari tertunduk untuk menatap Jimin, "Iya..." . Tetapi Yoongi kemudian merengut merasa ada yang aneh dari kalimat Jimin. "Kenapa bersamamu?"

Jimin kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Yoongi. Menggesekkan kedua hidung mereka dengan sayang. "Karena kau memang hanya akan selalu bersamaku."

Yoongi mengerutkan bibirnya mendengar respon dari Jimin.

Terkadang, jika di saat suasana hati seperti ini, Jimin bisa jauh dari tingkah kekanakkannya dan dapat membuat Yoongi merasa tenang begitu saja dari rasa gelisahnya.

.

Jimin terkekeh dibuatnya, ia segera menenggelamkan bibir Yoongi dengan bibirnya. Mengecupnya dalam dan penuh perasaan.

Merasakan ciuman hangat itu, Yoongi segera memejamkan kedua matanya, kedua lengannya yang berada di bahu Jimin ia lingkarkan di leher Jimin dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku menyayangimu. Selamat hari _Chuseok_, Yoongi-_hyung_."

.

.

.

.

_**End.**_

_**Let's find another ficlet!**_

.

.

.

.

Nb:

Hai hai, makin cinta sama pair ini. Dunno why ;_;

Pokoknya pair ini udah yang paling unyu sekali. Gak mau tau.

Ah iya, kali ini masukannya dari Elsa Mandira :3 hehe

Dari : [Bangtan Bomb] Hanbok dance time (shooting by Jimin)

.

Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini dan juga reviewnya yang kemarin-kemarin :'D *pelukin*

Kritik, saran dan juga masukannya selalu akan diterima.

_Review, please?_ :3

.


	10. Chapter 10 : Jungkook (SLA part I)

Hari itu Jimin berjanji.

Ia berkata ingin mengajak Yoongi mengisi hari libur sehari mereka sebelum melakukan persiapan shooting untuk mini album terbaru mereka. _Skool Luv Affair_.

Jimin mengajak Yoongi untuk pergi liburan ke beberapa tempat museum di Seoul. _Well_, tentu saja Yoongi sangat senang. Ia lelah dengan latihan untuk _comeback_ mereka dan Yoongi bisa memakai waktu liburan sehari mereka bersama Jimin dan melepas penatnya dengan dunia fotografi favoritnya. Terlebih Jimin akan mengajaknya ke tempat bersejarah. Objek yang menarik untuk koleksi fotografi Yoongi. Dan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Yoongi _excited_ sekali.

.

Tetapi apa.

.

Ide dari sang _Golden Maknae_ tercinta menghancurkan segalanya.

Dengan segala keinosenan yang Jungkook miliki, ia mengajak semua _Hyung bandmates_nya itu untuk pergi mandi air panas bersama. Tentu saja semuanya setuju (kecuali Yoongi). Mereka bilang sekaligus relaksasi katanya.

.

Nah, Jimin?

.

Tak perlu ditanya, ia tertawa dengan _magnae line_ dan melupakan janjinya untuk pergi bersama Yoongi begitu saja.

.

_Frick. _

Hilang sudah senyum Yoongi untuk menyambut libur seharinya itu.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | Most of Slice of Life | Ficlet collection | other member's appear**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Hari itu dingin.

Semua _member_ Bangtan bergumul dengan _warmpack_ di kedua tangan masing-masing selagi mereka sedang dalam proses _make-up._

.

Mereka akan melakukan _photoshoot_ untuk album mereka di sebuah sekolah menengah atas yang sedang libur tersebut. Walaupun hari sedang tak menurunkan salju, tetapi cuaca tetap terasa dingin. Semua member terlihat banyak bergerak dan mengobrol satu sama lain untuk menghangatkan suasana.

.

Tetapi tidak untuk dua sejoli tersayang yang salah satunya sedang menjaga jarak tersebut.

.

.

Jimin telah memakai _uniform_ untuk _photoshoot_nya, ia kemudian melapisinya lagi dengan memakai kembali mantel tebal di tubuhnya.

.

Jimin tersenyum tipis, ia menatap kesalah satu _member_ yang sedang berdiri dengan menundukkan kepalanya untuk memainkan ponselnya. Tubuh kecilnya terlapisi mantel tebal yang membuatnya terlihat begitu lucu. Dia adalah Min Yoongi. Kekasihnya yang bermulut tajam nan manis yang selalu membuat Jimin terbuai.

.

Dengan perlahan tak bermaksud ingin mengagetkannya, Jimin mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Melingkarkannya ke perut Yoongi dari belakang.

Yoongi tersentak, ia tahu siapa pemilik lengan yang selalu memeluknya seperti ini.

"Yoongi-_hyung_..."

.

Yoongi mengabaikan ponselnya, memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantel tebalnya dan menghela napas. Membuat kepulan kabut asap dari mulutnya.

"Lepaskan, Jimin."

Jimin merengut. "Kau masih marah karena liburan kemarin?"

"Lepaskan."

"Tidak mau~" Jimin semakin merengut dan mengeratkan pelukannya. _'Ugh, ini semua gara-gara Maknae!'_ Rutuknya dalam hati.

.

Memang karena hari libur itu. Semua member jadinya pergi untuk berendam air panas bersama. Menyetujui ide sang _Maknae_.

Salah Jimin juga _sih_ yang melupakan janjinya begitu saja.

.

"Lepaskan Jimin atau—"

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung._ Aku tahu seharusnya kita pergi berdua hari. Tak seharusnya aku mengikuti ide si _Maknae_ dan—"

"Lepas, bodoh!"

Bentakan Yoongi membuat Jimin melepaskan pelukannya dengan sangat tidak rela. Jimin tak habis pikir. Tak biasanya Yoongi marah hingga berhari-hari seperti ini. Yoongi pasti merasa kecewa padanya.

.

"_Hyung_..."

Yoongi tak peduli. Ia meninggalkan Jimin yang hanya berdiri terdiam di belakangnya.

Ia sebal terhadap jimin. Entah Yoongi tak mengerti mengapa begitu tetapi ia hanya merasa begitu kesal. Kesal overload.

.

.

Jimin menghela napas kembali, meniup ujung poninya dengan sebal. Maafnya lagi-lagi tak diterima oleh kekasihnya itu, mau tak mau Jimin kembali frustasi dibuatnya.

Jimin kemudian menunduk. Ia melihat sebuah kerikil yang berada tepat di depan sepatunya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jimin membawa kaki kanannya itu untuk menendang kerikil yang barus saja dilihatnya dan menendangnya sembarang arah dengan kesal.

.

.

"Auww!"

.

Jungkook berteriak kaget ketika ia sedang tertawa bersama Taehyung di sisi van tempat dimana mereka menyelesaikan _make-up_nya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan timpukan sebuah kerikil di punggungnya.

"Aduh, siapa yang melempariku kerikil _sih_?" gerutunya sambil mencoba mengusap punggungnya sendiri dengan sebelah tangannya.

Sedangkan Taehyung yang tadi tertawa bersamanya hanya tetap tertawa untuk menertawakan sang _Maknae_ yang baru kena timpuk itu.

Untung Cuma kerikil.

.

.

Yoongi yang kebetulan berada di dekat Jungkook itu membelalakkan kedua matanya kaget dan langsung menghampiri Jimin kembali di tempat sebelumnya Jimin memeluknya tadi.

Ia tahu Jimin yang melakukannya.

.

Jimin yang melihat Yoongi kembali menghampirinya dengan tatapan tajamnya segera mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan gugup.

"Hyung, a—aku tidak sengaja, sungguh!"

Yoongi hanya tetap menghampiri Jimin. Tak mempedulikan perkataannya.

Yoongi kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Jimin. Menatapnya tajam dan mendesis sangat tidak suka di setiap perkataannya.

.

"Kalau kau marah, lakukan padaku. Lakukan dihadapanku. Bukan kepada Jungkook. Kau, Kekanakkan!"

Yoongi mendengus di akhir kalimatnya. Ia mendorong dada Jimin dengan jari telunjuknya. Selanjutnya Yoongi pergi dari hadapan Jimin dan dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu kekasihnya itu dengan keras sampai membuat Jimin memundurkan beberapa langkahnya ke belakang.

.

.

Jimin terdiam dan menggeram frustasi. Semarah itukah Yoongi kepadanya? Hanya karena ia melupakan janji mereka?

.

Jimin memang bodoh dan tidak peka.

Kalau sudah begini siapa yang terancam?

.

Tentu saja hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

.

_**Continued to next ficlet...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb:

Halo. Oke, maafkan saya. Tema dari Skool Luv Affair ini akan saya bagi menjadi beberapa ficlet yang bersambung.

Well, kan pada dasarnya memang ini dibuat khusus ficlet, dan dimana-mana ficlet itu isinya nggak ada yang panjang-panjang hahaha. Jadi ya saya buat ficlet bersambung, masih pake kronologis huruf juga.

Intinya satu tema ini ada beberapa ficlet.

Semoga kalian ngerti dan maklumi ya? T^T

(Sekalian biar cepet beres juga kan hahaha *timpukin*)

Permintaan dari **N-Yera48** nih tentang Skool Luv Affair :3

Eh tapi malah pikiran saya yang meleber kemana-mana tentang ini dan jadinya malah... Yeah gitu deh seperti yang ada di atas .-. lol

Salahin aja Jimin!

.

Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Kritik, saran dan masukannya selalu ditunggu.

.

_Review, please? :3_

_._


	11. Chapter 11 : Knowing (SLA part II)

Jimin mengerang frustasi.

Apa yang kini dilihat Jimin di hadapannya semuanya memang _scripted_. Sudah ada skenarionya. Sudah terencana. Dan memang harus begitu adanya.

Tetapi Jimin tak bisa menerimanya begitu saja.

.

Yoongi sedang bersama Jungkook untuk photoshoot mereka. Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan. Satu lengan Yoongi berada di bahu Jungkook dan mereka saling menatap serius.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | Most of Slice of Life | Ficlet collection | other member's appear**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

**Cut!**

.

Jungkook segera tertawa ketika_ photoshoot_nya dengan Yoongi selesai. Yoongi yang melihat si _Maknae_ tertawa dengan lucunya itu jadi ikut tertawa juga dibuatnya.

"Khkh~ aku canggung, _Hyung._ Kurasa Jimin-_hyung_ menatapku sangat tak suka kali ini hahaha." Jungkook tertawa ketika ia menoleh dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Jimin.

Yoongi terkekeh. Lengannya yang masih berada di bahu Jungkook, meremas bahu lebar itu dengan hangat. "Tak usah kau pedulikan. Dia itu harus diberi pelajaran lebih."

Jungkook mengerjap. Menelengkan kepalanya dan menatap Yoongi penuh tanya. "Pelajaran?"

Yoongi segera mengibaskan tangannya untuk membuat Jungkook berhenti menatapnya seperti itu.

"Sudahlah. Hari masih terlampau dingin. Pakai mantelmu." Yoongi segera merangkul bahu _Maknae _kesayangan BTS itu dan mengajaknya pergi.

Jungkook hanya mengangguk, masih penasaran juga sebenarnya. Tetapi ia hanya mengangkat bahunya mencoba untuk tak terlalu peduli. Lagipula itu _'kan _bukan urusannya.

.

.

Sedangkan Jimin mendengus melihat keakraban antara kekasihnya dan _Maknae_ itu.

.

.

.

.

_Photoshoot _telah selesai. Keesokan harinya mereka mulai _shooting Music Video_ untuk _title track_ mereka yang berjudul _Boy in Luv._

.

Jimin tersenyum di kursinya selagi ia menunggu untuk _stylist__-hyung_ menata rambutnya. Ia tak sabar untuk menunggu individual _shooting_ mereka. Karena itu pasti akan lebih menyenangkan. Bersama seorang model yang Bighit undang. Namanya Go Sohyun.

.

.

Sebelumnya, mereka menyelesainya _dance version_ terlebih dahulu dan individual part yang mereka nyanyikan.

.

Hoseok berbinar, ia menghampiri Yoongi dengan tatapan takjub setelah penampilan individualnya bersama member yang lainnya.

"Aktingmu bagus sekali, _Hyung_! Aku suka sekali ketika kau mendorong Jimin dengan keras! Untuk anak itu tidak menangis, hahaha." Puji Hoseok, sekaligus mengejek Jimin yang sedang cemberut memicingkan matanya kearah mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu, itu adalah aku." Yoongi terkekeh bangga. Hoseok ikut tertawa jadinya.

"Kutunggu aktingmu yang selanjutnya, _Hyung_. Bersama model dari Esteem itu." Hoseok menaikturunkan alisnya dengan jenaka.

Yoongi menepuk bahu rekannya yang selalu membuat lagu bersamanya itu. "Lihat saja nanti." Kekehnya.

Hoseok mengacungkan jempolnya. Ia kemudian meninggalkan Yoongi untuk merapikan riasannya kembali sebelum memulai _shoot_ yang berikutnya.

.

Yoongi menghela napas dan berbalik untuk meminta air mineral. Tetapi begitu ia berbalik, Jimin langsung menghadang tepat di hadapannya. Membuat Yoongi terkaget karena wajah mereka terlampau dekat. Bahkan hampir bersentuhan.

"Menyingkirlah." Ucap Yoongi dingin. Ia melangkah ke belakang untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Jimin.

"_Hyung._" Jimin menghela napas. "Ini sudah lebih dari seminggu kau menjauhiku. Maafkan aku, _Hyung._"

Yoongi berdecih. "Menyingkir."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu memaafkanku? Demi Tuhan hari itu hanya liburan sehari, _Hyung_!" Jimin menahan lengan atas Yoongi ketika kekasihnya itu akan beranjak dari sana.

Yoongi menunduk mendengar perkataan Jimin. Ia menatap ujung sepatunya dengan kosong.

.

Apa Jimin bilang? Hanya? Seharusnya Jimin tahu kalau libur adalah hal yang paling Yoongi tunggu selalu. Hari dimana ia bebas bekerja. Yang juga kebetulan hari itu adalah _anniversary_ mereka yang setengah tahun, dan juga inginnya Yoongi merayakan hari ulangtahun Jimin yang belum sempat mereka rayakan berdua dengannya. Walaupun itu terlambat.

Tetapi apa?

Rencana itu hancur begitu saja.

Yoongi sakit hati tentu saja. Hal 'lupa' dan 'tak peka' seperti ini sering Jimin lakukan.

Dan yang lelaki lebih muda darinya itu lakukan adalah hanya mengucapkan maaf. Ya, sekedar maaf. Setelahnya Yoongi memaafkannya dan Jimin mengulang kesalahannya.

.

.

"Yoongi-_hyung_?"

.

"Min Yoongi? Kau melamun?"

.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan untuk menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Ia kembali berdesis dingin.

"Lepaskan."

Jimin kembali menghela napas. "Jadi, kau ingin yang bagaimana, _Hyung_? Aku minta maaf, sungguh—"

"Kita putus." Ucap Yoongi spontan. Ia masih setia menunduk untuk menatap sepatunya yang jauh lebih menarik ketimbang Jimin.

Jimin yang kini membeku. Terdiam tanpa kata.

Jimin tak perlu meminta Yoongi untuk mengulang ucapannya. Ia dapat mendengar perkataan itu dengan jelas.

.

Jimin terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya melonggarkan pegangannya di lengan Yoongi. Ia menghela napas kecewa.

"Baiklah."

Jimin tersenyum dengan gurat kesedihan disana. Ia menatap Yoongi yang masih menunduk tak mau menatapnya kemudian beranjak pergi dari hadapan Yoongi.

.

.

Yoongi segera menengadah begitu Jimin pergi menjauh.

Hanya... Baiklah?

Jimin tak mencoba membantahnya begitu?

.

Yoongi menghembuskan napas kecewa. Jalinan manis yang ia dan Jimin untai, selesai begitu saja?

.

Entahlah.

.

.

.

.

Semua member dan kru menatap takjub Yoongi yang sedang melakukan _one__ take __shoot_ nya bersama model bernama Go Sohyun itu.

Yoongi berakting begitu alami. Sangat natural. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak sekolah berandalan ketika beradu akting dengan wanita itu untuk menyatakan _confess_-nya. Seolah Yoongi mengeluarkan semua emosinya kepada wanita itu.

.

_Well_, pada kenyataannya Yoongi memang mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya disana. Membayangkan bahwa model wanita di hadapannya itu adalah Park Jimin. Kekasih—oh! Apakah sekarang ia mantan kekasihnya?

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Yoongi semakin kesal kepada lelaki libra itu.

.

.

"Wohoo!"

"Kau keren, _Hyung_!"

"Kau harus _battle_ akting dengan Jin-_hyung_!"

"_Daebak, Hyung_!"

.

Member lain segera memberikan _cheer_ untuk Yoongi setelah ia menyelesaikan aktingnya.

Yoongi terkekeh. "Karena itu adalah Min Sugaaa!"

.

Di sisi lain, Jimin tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Kini _scene_ terakhir gilirannya bersama Jungkook dan Jin untuk _confess_ di ruangan kelas gelap dengan minim cahaya. Membawa setangkai bunga untuk berakting menyatakan cinta bersama gadis tersebut.

.

Membuat Yoongi merasakan perasaan absurd yang tak bisa ia jelaskan dengan kata-kata melihat Jimin yang membawa setangkai bunga mawar merah. Menatap dan tersenyum begitu tulus di hadapan orang lain. Bukan dirinya.

.

Dan yang Yoongi rasakan...,

Untuk pertamakali dalam hidupnya ia mengetahui kalau dirinya tak bisa merelakan sesuatu. Rela akan Jimin.

.

Dan ia begitu kesal karenanya.

.

.

.

.

_**Continued to next ficlet...**_

_._

.

.

.

Nb:

Okai. Masih ada satu part lagi buat ini. Semoga sabtu bisa selesai. Kalau mulai bosen, ayo kita mengobrol? Hehee~

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Kritik, saran dan masukannya selalu diterima.

.

_Review, pleaseee? :3 _


	12. Chapter 12 : Love (SLA part III)

"—yang aku inginkan adalah—"

Jungkook menjawab sebuah pertanyaan dalam _interview_ yang dilakukan di belakang panggung salah satu acara musik ternama di Korea, _Mnet CountDown_, mereka sedang berada dalam promosi _double comeback_ mereka setelah _title Boy in Luv_, yaitu dilanjut dengan lagu _Just One Day_.

Jungkook yang kala itu sedang kebagian pertanyaan dan akan menjawabnya, tiba-tiba saja Jimin nyeletuk untuk menjawabnya. Bahkan sebelum Jungkook mengutarakan jawaban dirinya.

"Tentu saja hidup bahagia bersamaku!" Jimin berucap antusias. Yang membuat ia disoraki _member_ lainnya.

.

Tetapi tidakkan Jimin tahu.

Ada seseorang yang menghela napas kecewa di sana mendengar jawabannya itu.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | Most of Slice of Life | Ficlet collection | other member's appear**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Jimin merenung. Ia masih berada di dalam _van_ bersama rekan lainnya untuk kembali ke _dorm_.

Jimin akhir-akhir ini selalu merasa sesak di dadanya. Sesak tak tertahankan, sesuatu seperti ada yang mengganjal di dadanya dan menyumbatnya untuk bernapas normal.

Sesak yang membuatnya bahkan sulit untuk tidur.

Sesak yang sering orang sebut sebagai...

.

Rindu.

.

Ya, Rindu.

Jimin sangat merindukan sosok manis nan galak yang selalu memarahinya. Mencubit lengannya sampai memerah. Tubuhnya yang selalu hangat kala Jimin mendekapnya. Dan juga aroma tubuhnya yang selalu menemani Jimin tidur.

Rindu akan itu semua.

Tetapi oknum yang dirindukan Jimin itu seolah langsung pergi menjauh begitu saja. Menyisakan sejuta rasa yang tak kan hilang begitu saja.

Min Yoongi...

.

Apa ia juga merasakan rindu teramat dalam yang di rasakan oleh Jimin?

.

.

.

.

Malam itu Yoongi tidur tertelungkup dengan memeluk erat bantalnya. Ia belum sepenuhnya tertidur. Ia hanya memejamkan kedua matanya.

Yoongi kembali terngiang perkataan Jimin tentang ia ingin hidup bahagia bersama Jungkook.

.

Yoongi cemburu.

Tetapi...

Apa ia berhak cemburu dengan mantan kekasihnya?

_Ukh,_ menyebut kata tersebut membuat perasaan cinta di dadanya semakin menyakitkan.

Omong-omong tentang cinta...

Apa Jimin masih mencintainya?

Dan kalau berbicara tentang cinta, Yoongi selalu ingat pernyataan cinta dari Jimin yang terasa begitu tulus, dan juga ciuman hangatnya yang selalu Yoongi sukai.

Memikirkannya membuat Yoongi merindu.

Tetapi rindunya ini, rindu yang menyakitkan dan menyesakkan dada.

Sangat sesak sampai Yoongi merasakan kedua matanya yang terpejam terasa begitu panas dan tanpa sadar mengalirkan bulir airmata yang selalu Yoongi benci.

.

Tetapi apa daya,

Di malam yang sunyi itu, Yoongi menangis membisu.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, semua _member_ dibuat panik sekaligus bingung melihat keadaan Yoongi yang pagi itu baru saja ingin bergabung untuk sarapan bersama dengan tampilan yang cukup berantakan.

"Yoongi-_ah_, kau menangis semalam?"

Tanpa perlu ditanya seperti itu oleh Jin, semua yakin kalau Yoongi memang baru habis menangis semalaman. Lihat saja kedua kelopak mata sipitnya yang menggembung seperti ikan dan membuatnya terlihat semakin sipit. Jungkook bahkan menatap dan berpikir penasaran kalau _Hyung_-nya itu tak dapat melihat dengan jelas.

"A—aku..."

.

Jimin buru-buru berdiri dari duduknya di meja makan itu, dan menghampiri Yoongi.

"Aku akan bicara dengan Yoongi-_hyung._"

Ucap Jimin seraya meraih pergelangan tangan Yoongi dan memaksanya beranjak dari sana.

_Member_ yang lain menatap mereka dengan penasaran. _Kepo_.

"Ada apa?"

Jin menggeleng merespon pertanyaan si _Maknae_. "Sudah biarkan mereka urus urusan mereka... Tae! Jatah sarapan Jimin dan Yoongi jangan kau sentuh!"

.

.

.

.

Jimin membawa Yoongi kembali ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Yoongi terus memberontak dari genggamannya yang selalu memaksa Yoongi.

"Lepaskan!"

.

Jimin melepaskan genggamannya ketika ia dan Yoongi sampai di kamarnya. Kemudian menatapnya tajam.

"Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Jimin.

Yoongi mendengus kesal, "Bukan urusanmu."

Jimin mencengkeram kedua bahu Yoongi agar dapat menatapnya.

"Jawab aku."

Yoongi balas menatap Jimin dengan tajam. Tidakkah ia tahu kalau yang membuatnya seperti ini adalah Jimin sendiri dan segala ketidakpekaannya di tingkat nol.

"Menyingkirlah—"

"Jawab aku, _Hyung._"

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Yoongi-_hyung,_"

"Yak! Lepaskan aku atau aku akan—"

.

_Cuph._

.

Jimin tak tahan dengan segala bentuk pengalihan isu yang diberikan Yoongi. Ia dengan cepat menarik kedua bahu Yoongi untuk mendekat dan memberikan kecupannya di bibir Yoongi untuk membuat lelaki manis kekasihnya Park Jimin itu terdiam.

.

Yoongi mengerjap ketika Jimin menjauhkan kecupannya. _Aih_, Yoongi rindu bibir itu.

.

"Apa... Tak seharusnya kau melakukan itu, kau mantan pacarku." Gumam Yoongi pelan.

"Huh? Siapa bilang?"

Yoongi mendelik. "Kita sudah putus."

"Siapa yang bilang aku menerima itu, huh?"

Yoongi semakin mendelik kesal. "Waktu itu kau bilang 'Baiklah'!"

"Memang itu berarti aku menyetujuinya? Aku hanya mengalihkan rasa kesalmu waktu itu."

"_Aish_!" Yoongi mendengus semakin kesal, tetapi ia segera merona ketika Jimin mendekatkan tubuhnya, menatapnya intens sembari mengusap kedua kelopak mata Yoongi yang menggembung itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Kenapa menangis?" Jimin menatapnya sendu.

Yoongi hanya menghela napas. Perlakuan Jimin yang lembut seperti ini... Sangat Yoongi rindukan.

"Apa ini gara-gara aku?" Jimin mulai memeluk Yoongi dengan pelan. Merengkuh tubuhnya dengan hati-hati namun erat. Seolah tak ingin melepaskannya selamanya.

"Kalau iya, tolong maafkan aku..." Jimin menelusuri sebelah tangan Yoongi, ketika ia menemukan telapak tangannya, tanpa ragu Jimin segera menautkan jari-jemari mereka.

"_Bogoshippeoyeo_. Aku mencintaimu..." Setelahnya Jimin berbisik hangat di telinga Yoongi.

.

Yoongi hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya tak bisa menjawab apapun. Perlakuan manis dari Jimin terlalu memabukkan dan ia sungguh merindukannya.

Rasanya Yoongi ingin terisak kembali, tetapi sepasang bibir hangat telah lebih dulu berada di atas bibirnya dan menghisap seluruh emosi yang Yoongi kini rasakan. Menciumnya lembut penuh cinta.

.

Jimin mengakhiri ciumannya di bibir Yoongi dengan mengecup pucuk hidungnya dengan gemas.

"Nah, sekarang kau memaafkanku? Aku ingin kita kembali seperti waktu itu..."

Yoongi segera mengangguk pelan. Amarahnya hilang begitu saja. Lengannya yang entah sejak kapan telah bertengger di leher Jimin, semakin memeluknya erat dan menatap Jimin penuh sayang.

Jimin tersenyum senang dan tertawa. Terlampau senang sampai ia mengangkat Yoongi dan membawanya berputar satu putaran.

Membuat Yoongi mau tak mau juga tertawa bersamanya.

.

.

"_Hyung_, kalau ada sesuatu, katakan langsung padaku ya." Jimin menatap Yoongi lucu, lengannya yang melingkar di pinggang Yoongi ia eratkan.

"Huh?"

"Jangan memberiku kode-kode seperti kemarin, apalagi sampai menangis seperti ini. Jadi, katakan langsung padaku." Jimin menghela napas sendu.

"Aku _'kan_ tidak mengerti kalau kau hanya memberiku kode." Jimin memanyunkan bibirnya di akhir kalimatnya.

Yoongi memutar mata kesal mendengar penuturan Jimin. Kedua lengannya yang masih melingkar di leher Jimin ia gunakan untuk memukul tengkuknya.

"Dasar tidak peka! Bodoh!"

.

.

.

.

_**End.**_

_**Let's find another ficlet heheh.**_

.

.

.

.

Nb :

Yosh, dari **N-Yera48** ini sudah selesai. Ahh, sekaligus kebetulan kemarin **Kim Yong Jin** yang minta interview MCD tentang Jimin Jungkook itu ya? Hahaha trus **mei anna aihina** yang pengen Yoongi nangis katanya lol. XD

Terus juga, mana tega aku bikin yoonmin putus gitu aja hahaha.

Nah, lanjut permintaan yang lain untuk berikutnya. :D

Yo. Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini. Kritik, saran dan masukannya selalu diterima.

.

_Review, please? :3 _


	13. Chapter 13 : Manly

Jimin tak suka penampilan Yoongi untuk album pertama mereka.

Pokoknya Jimin tak suka.

Sangat tidak suka.

Apalagi dengan rambut barunya yang kini berwarna merah itu.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | Most of Slice of Life | Ficlet collection | other member's appear**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap rusuh kekasihnya yang sedang menatapinya dengan tatapan intens yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Entah itu marah, sebal, gemas, atau apalah itu Yoongi tidak mengerti Jimin kenapa.

Maka di tanyalah Jimin yang masih berlatih menari itu.

.

"Bodoh, berhenti menatapiku seperti itu, oke? Aku bukan buronan." Yoongi berkata sambil membawa handuk kecil yang sedang bertengger di lehernya itu untuk ia usapkan di wajahnya yang berkeringat. Huh, latihan itu melelahkan.

.

Jimin malah merengut. Ia berhenti menggerakkan tubuhnya ketika musik yang mengalun dari _tape_ disana berhenti.

"Rambutmu, _Hyung._"

Yoongi segera melemparkan selembar handuk dan botol air mineral kearah Jimin yang duduk di lantai tak jauh darinya dan saat itu juga memutarkan bola matanya ketika mendengar jawaban Jimin. Jawaban yang sering diterimanya akhir-akhir ini.

"Masih rambutku? Memang kenapa sih?!"

"Aku tak suka warna rambutmu." Keluh Jimin. Ia menenggak air mineral di genggamannya dengan cepat.

Yoongi semakin menyipitkan kedua matanya kearah Jimin, menatapnya ingin tahu. "Sebelumnya, kau suka dengan warna rambut Jungkook yang seperti ini."

Jimin mengerang. "_Aish_, itu beda, _Hyung._"

Yoongi memutar malas kembali matanya. Ia meraih ponsel yang berada tak jauh darinya hanya untuk mengeceknya. "Aku juga sebal dengan penampilanmu yang sekarang." Gerutunya pelan.

Tetapi tak disangka Jimin mendengar gerutuannya dengan jelas dan itu membuatnya tertawa.

"Kenapa? Aku jadi terlihat semakin tampan ya, _Hyung_?" Pujinya narsis. "Dan oh! _Fans_ banyak yang menyukainya. Mereka bilang aku terlihat semakin seksi dengan penampilan begini." Puji Jimin dengan narsis sekali lagi.

.

_Well_, sayangnya itu semua kenyataan. Yoongi sangat menyadari itu. Ia akui Jimin terlihat semakin dewasa di album mereka yang terbaru ini. Rambutnya yang pendek diatas telinga membuat garis wajahnya terlihat semakin tegas. Warnanya yang cokelat keemasan sangat serasi dengan kontur warna kulitnya dan entah kenapa membuat mata sipit penuh garis _eye smile_ itu terlihat semakin menawan. Oh! Jangan lupakan otot tangannya yang selalu terekspos itu.

_Ukh_, Yoongi jadi ngiri _'__kan_.

.

Tetapi ada yang Jimin bingung dari Yoongi. Semenjak ia diputuskan untuk mengganti warna rambutnya dengan warna merah, Yoongi sangat senang sekali.

Tentu saja sangat senang, hal itu sedikit banyak membuatnya terlihat _manly_. Umm, maksudnya terlihat semakin _manly_. Dan itu bagus, _man_!

Tetapi Jimin terlihat sangat tidak menyukainya.

.

Yoongi jadi bingung, padahal promo yang kemarin, Jungkook juga mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna merah marun yang sama. Jimin bahkan sampai betah sekali dekat-dekat dengannya dan membuat Yoongi cemburu—ekhem.

Tetapi giliran kekasihnya sendiri apa? Terang-terangan Jimin bilang tidak suka seperti tadi.

Menyebalkan.

.

Yoongi mendengus mendengar perkataan Jimin. Semua narsisnya itu kenyataan. _Fans_ memang jadi semakin banyak yang meliriknya. Ukh, itu juga membuat Yoongi sedikit iri.

"Lalu? Aku juga punya banyak _fans_ yang menyukai rambut baruku."

Jimin kembali merengut mendengarnya. "Tetapi aku tak suka, _Hyung_!"

"_Tch_, Jungkook yang seperti ini kemarin kau puji-puji terus." Yoongi mendengus lagi. "Bilang saja kalau aku jelek, iya _'kan_?"

Jimin menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mendekati Yoongi dan duduk di belakangnya. Yoongi sedari tadi berbicara dengan Jimin masih dengan ponsel di tangannya dan ia menghadap cermin besar di ruang _practice room _itu.

.

Jimin semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya di belakang Yoongi. Ia kemudian dengan perlahan menyisipkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh Yoongi kemudian dengan posesif memeluk perut Yoongi dan sedikit menariknya ke belakang. Membuat punggung Yoongi kini bertemu dengan dada Jimin.

Yoongi yang merasakan kontak tiba-tiba tersebut mengangkat wajahnya dari menunduk menatap ponsel itu untuk menatap cermin di hadapannya dan ia kini bisa melihat Jimin yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Yoongi.

Yoongi dapat melihat itu semua dari cermin di hadapannya. Yoongi juga dapat melihat bagaimana Jimin tersenyum nakal menatapnya dari cermin tersebut. Yang entah kenapa lama-kelamaan membuat pipi Yoongi memanas. Apalagi ketika Jimin mulai bermain disana.

.

Jimin menelusupkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yoongi. Ia selalu suka Yoongi yang baru selesai latihan dengan memakai kaus tipis seperti ini. Dan Jimin menghirup wanginya disana.

"Kau harus tahu, _Hyung_." Jimin berbisik di leher Yoongi. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan mengendusi leher Yoongi dengan menggesekkan hidungnya disana.

Yoongi yang melihat kelakuan Jimin di cermin itu hanya bisa mendongak dan menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat juga memegang erat lengan Jimin di perutnya. Fokusnya kini berada di lehernya, ia dapat merasakan bibir Jimin yang bergerak-gerak diatas kulit lehernya ketika lelaki itu berbicara.

Hal itu membuatnya meremang, tetapi Yoongi tak bisa menolaknya dan hanya diam sembari mendengarkan penuturan kekasih bodohnya itu.

.

"Dengan rambut seperti ini...," Jimin menaikkan kepalanya untuk menghirup rambut merah marun Yoongi dengan dalam yang beraroma seperti anak kecil itu. Kemudian kembali mengendusi lehernya.

"Kau terlihat seperti _pancake_ setengah matang yang di lumuri sirup stroberi dan membuatku ingin memakannya seperti ini—"

.

_Krauk._

.

Jimin tiba-tiba menggigit leher Yoongi dengan gemas seolah benar-benar memakannya.

Dan Yoongi segera membulatkan kedua matanya. Lengannya yang sedang menggenggam lengan Jimin di perutnya segera ia gunakan untuk mencubitnya dengan keras.

Sampai Jimin mohon ampun karena kesakitan dengan cubitan tersebut.

.

"Jimin penggombal bodoh! Aku bukan makanan!"

.

.

.

.

_**End.**_

_**Let's find another ficlet...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb:

Haai xD ceritanya ini dilatarbelakangi oleh penampilan yoonmin di Danger, seperti masukannya **N-Yera48 **dan** Widia Prayudi **heheheh. Anggap aja begitu ya ._.

Oke, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini, sama review yang kemaren-kemaren :'D . Kritik, saran dan masukannya masih setia di terima.

_Review, please? :3_

_._


	14. Chapter 14 : No More

Percayalah.

Memakai _hanbok_ di musim panas itu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan menurut Yoongi.

Oke, Yoongi bukannya tak menghormati, tetapi memakai _hanbok_ untuk merayakan _chuseok_ itu saat ini bukanlah suatu kewajiban.

Oh, ayolah, _man_. Ini bukan jaman dinasti _Joseon_.

.

Tetapi Yoongi harus memakai pakaian tradisional itu sekarang. Bersama _member_ yang lainnya juga sih.

.

Haah, membosankan. Yang pasti Yoongi cemberut saat ini.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | Most of Slice of Life | Ficlet collection | other member's appear**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Yoongi baru saja selesai dipolesi _make-up_ dan ia menghampiri Jimin di sudut ruangan untuk duduk di sampingnya sambil menggerutu pelan. Ia kemudian menyodorkan sebuah kipas lebar bergambar _hello kitty_ kearah Jimin sesaat sebelum ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah lelaki kelahiran 95 itu.

"Kipasin!"

.

Jimin menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Yoongi yang sepertinya sedang sebal itu. Ia sedang memainkan ponselnya karena ia sudah rapi saat ini, berpakaian _hanbok_ biru putih sama seperti Yoongi. Namun kemudian Yoongi menghampirinya dan menyodorkan sebuah kipas di depan wajahnya.

"Kenapa, hm?" Jimin meraih kipas _Hello Kitty_ tersebut dari tangan Yoongi dan mulai mengipasi kekasih putihnya itu.

.

"_Gerah_!" Yoongi melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Merasakan angin dari Jimin yang mengipasinya sembari ia menarik nafas perlahan. Mencoba untuk menstabilkan moodnya yang menurun hanya karena satu stel baju yang kini dipakainya.

"_Hyung_?"

"Jangan ajak aku bicara." Yoongi merespon datar.

Jimin memanyunkan bibirnya. Masih dengan mengipasi Yoongi, Jimin menatap kekasihnya itu dengan lekat dari ujung kepala hingga ke ujung kakinya.

Kemudian ia tersenyum iseng.

.

"_Hyung_."

Yoongi hanya berdecak meresponnya.

"Kau lucu, _Hyung_."

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan Jimin. Tetapi ia masih memejamkan kedua matanya. _'Lucu? Apanya.'_

"Kau lucu memakai _hanbok_ kali ini, _Hyung._"

Yoongi masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia mulai tak mempedulikan kekasih cerewetnya itu.

"Kau lucu. Kau jadi terlihat semakin mungil seperti kue mochi yang—"

.

_Plak._

.

Yoongi melayangkan sebelah tangannya untuk menghantam wajah Jimin tepat di mulutnya. Membuat lelaki bermata sipit itu bungkam seketika.

"Sekali lagi kau membicarakan aku tentang makanan akan kurobek mulutmu."

.

Jimin meringis. Galak banget _sih_, pikirnya. Ancamannya tadi juga sadis.

.

Jimin segera mengecup cepat punggung tangan Yoongi yang baru saja menghamtamnya itu kemudian kembali mengipasinya.

Sedangkan Yoongi tak mempedulikannya dan masih setia memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

"Yang cepat dong kipasinnya!"

.

.

.

.

Sebelum _recording_ bersama _starcast_, Bangtan dan kru lainnya mengadakan _photoshoot _untuk _staff diary_ mereka di sebuah taman wisata di Seoul, seperti tempat mereka melakukan _shoot_ untuk _Rookie King_. Ada bangunan tradisionalnya juga.

.

Taehyung berlari kesana-kemari dengan riang bersama Jin di sampingnya. Mengajaknya untuk berpose bersama dan bermain disana. Sesekali mereka mengajak _leader_ mereka Kim Namjoon yang tampaknya seperti ogah-ogahan untuk bermain bersama mereka, namun pada akhirnya ia menikmati juga.

.

Kalau Jimin, bocah sopran itu ada bersama Jungkook, mengajaknya bercanda dan terus memuji Jungkook bahwa _golden maknae_ itu terlihat imut sekali seperti anak kecil karena memakai _hanbok_ biru putih itu. Belum lagi penutup kepalanya yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Dan juga caranya tertawa dengan gigi _bunny_ nya itu. Jimin sampai terus tertawa senang menggodanya.

.

Sedangkan Yoongi menggerutu entah apa di posisinya berdiri kini dan menatapi Jimin dan Jungkook yang berada tak jauh dari Yoongi yang sedang bercengkerama dan juga tertawa bersama.

.

"Huh, nyebelin." Gumam Yoongi gusar.

Ia baru saja ingin berbalik untuk meminta air, namun Hoseok sudah berada di hadapannya dan mengagetkannya.

.

"Tada!" Seru Hoseok menepuk kedua pundak Yoongi.

Yoongi berjengit, ia mengusap dadanya pelan. "Yak! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Hoseok tertawa lebar. Ia kemudian meraih lengan Yoongi dan menariknya dan membawanya sedikit berlari.

"Aku ingin melihat bunga-bunga kertas disana. Temani aku ya, _Hyung_!"

Dengan pandangan berbinar, Hoseok terus menarik lengan Yoongi untuk menghampiri bunga-bunga yang tumbuh ke atas di balik dinding semen yang tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

.

.

Jimin menghela napas melihat Yoongi yang dibawa pergi oleh Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menghampiri Yoongi yang sedang berada di gendongan Hoseok dalam posisi _piggy back_. Padahal _photographer noona_ sudah selesai untuk _photoshoot_nya, namun kelihatannya Yoongi seperti tak mau turun dari sana.

.

.

"_Hyung._.. Turun dong!"

Hoseok cemberut dan sedikit membungkuk. Ia kelelahan karena Yoongi memintanya untuk menggendongnya. Hoseok pikir Yoongi hanya meminta untuk menggendongnya saat _photoshoot_ saja, eh ternyata Yoongi malah tak mau turun.

.

"Aku lelah~" Yoongi mengeluh. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya di leher Hoseok.

Hoseok masih cemberut. Ia menggerutu dalam hati, bisa dihajar ia kalau menyuarakannya. _'Apanya yang lelah? Daritadi gak ngapa-ngapain.'_

Namun ketika melihat Jimin menghampirinya, Hoseok segera tersenyum cerah.

.

Yoongi merengut menatap Jimin di hadapannya bersama Hoseok.

"_Hyung_, turunlah, kasihan Hobi-_hyung_ pasti pegal." Jimin berucap dan mengisyaratkan tangannya untuk menyuruh Yoongi turun.

Hoseok mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya.

Tetapi Yoongi mendelik ke arah Jimin. "Aku tak mau turun."

.

Jimin menghela napas, ia kemudian berdiri di samping Hoseok dan menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Naiklah ke punggungku, _Hyung_." Tawar Jimin.

Yoongi menatap punggung Jimin sejenak. Ia membayangkan hangatnya punggung itu jika ia memeluknya dari belakang.

.

"_Hyung_, ayo cepat. Kalau kau tetap disana hanya akan membuat Hobi-_hyung_ semakin kurus!" Jimin berucap kembali untuk menyadarkan Yoongi dari lamunan sejenaknya.

Sedangkan Hoseok hanya memutar malas kedua matanya mendengar alasan Jimin yang mengatakan bahwa ia kurus.

.

"Mm~ iya deh." Yoongi mengiyakan.

Kemudian dengan santainya Yoongi berpindah dari punggung Hoseok ke punggung Jimin tanpa menginjakkan seujung jaripun ke tanah.

.

Setelah Yoongi berpindah ke punggung Jimin, Hoseok segera meregangkan kedua tangannya keatas untuk mengurangi rasa pegal di punggungnya. Sebelum ia meninggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi untuk kembali ke _van_ mereka, Hoseok menggoda Jimin.

"Jangan sampai kau bertambah pendek setelah ini ya, Park. _Bye_ Yoongi-_hyung_~"

Dan Hoseok pun berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua sambil tertawa mendengar keluhan kesal Jimin.

"YAAK! Aku tidak pendek!"

Namun Yoongi segera memukul pelan kepala kekasihnya itu untuk membuatnya berhenti teriak seperti itu.

.

Jimin membenarkan letak posisi Yoongi di punggungnya dan menahan kedua kakinya di samping pinggang Jimin. Kemudian mulai berjalan perlahan kembali ke tempat dimana mobil _van_ mereka di parkir untuk kembali ke gedung Bighit.

.

Yoongi perlahan melingkarkan kedua lengannya di bahu Jimin. Kemudian mengerat hingga ke lehernya, namun tak mencekiknya.

Yoongi tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Jimin.

.

"Kau cemburu pada Hoseok tadi?" Tanya Yoongi pelan, hampir berbisik karena ia dekat dengan telinga Jimin.

Jimin mengeratkan pegangannya pada kaki Yoongi dan tetap berjalan tenang.

"Iya, aku selalu cemburu, bahkan pada makananmu saja aku cemburu." Keluh Jimin.

Yoongi terkekeh mendengarnya. _'Dasar bocah.'_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Huh, aku juga menyayangimu, Yoongi-_hyung._"

Yoongi memutarkan mata dengan bosan. "Dasar gak nyambung!"

Jimin terkekeh dibuatnya. Kekehannya berangsur berubah menjadi sebuah tawa dengan _eyesmile_nya yang terbentuk dengan menawan.

Yoongi yang melihat Jimin tersenyum seperti itu dari posisinya yang bersandar di bahu Jimin, jadi ikut tersenyum juga.

Yoongi perlahan mengangkat kepalanya untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi Jimin.

.

"Eh..."

Jimin yang merasakan kecupan tiba-tiba itu seketika merona.

Yoongi yang melihat itu kembali tersenyum dan bersandar di bahu Jimin.

.

Jimin seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menunduk dalam untuk mengecup lama lengan Yoongi yang melingkari lehernya.

.

Yoongi jadi tersipu juga di buatnya. Ia kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya merasakan Jimin mulai kembali berjalan dan ucapan singkatnya malah menggoda Yoongi untuk benar-benar tertidur.

.

"Aku menyayangimu, selalu, Yoongi-_hyung_."

.

.

.

.

_**End.**_

_**Let's find another ficlet!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Nb:

Hai haaai.

Ini seperti masukannya **soo-iceu** alias **suyanq**. Nah anggap aja begitu ya ;-;

Umm,

Terima kasih reviewnya yang kemarin dan sudah membaca sampai sini. Kritik, saran dan masukannya siap di terima.

_Review, please? :3 _

.


	15. Chapter 15 : Ours

Jimin itu bocah.

Kalau permintaannya tak dituruti ia akan semakin menyebalkan.

Dan terus memaksa siapapun untuk menuruti pendapatnya.

_Yeah_, begitulah, Yoongi sampai sebal dibuatnya.

Tetapi ada sisi lain yang membuat Yoongi semakin menyukai Jimin karena kelakuannya itu. Dan Yoongi senang menghancurkan pertahanan Jimin dari kelakuan itu sendiri.

Yaitu dengan memaksanya.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | Most of Slice of Life | Ficlet collection | other member's appear**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Hei, hari masih musim panas.

Sebenarnya tidak juga _sih_. Atau lebih tepatnya, sekarang itu sedang masa peralihan musim. Dari musim panas ke musim gugur. Dan sekarang seharusnya masih musim panas.

.

Oke, lupakan tentang musim. Saat ini Yoongi sedang memaksa Jimin untuk membelikannya sebatang es krim.

Dan Jimin balik memaksa Yoongi untuk tidak memintanya membelikan es krim.

.

"Dengar, _Hyung_. Kemarin kau mengeluh kau sedang dalam gejala _flu_. Kenapa sekarang minta es krim?!"

"Itu _'kan_ kemarin. Sekarang nggak!"

.

Oke, ini adalah salah Jimin. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika Yoongi masih tertidur didalam _van_ mereka menuju _dorm_, Jimin tak sengaja melihat kedai es krim yang dilewati mereka, dan Jimin meminta mereka untuk berhenti disana.

Sontak semuanya bergegas turun untuk mencicipi es krim disana.

Oh, di siang hari musim panas begini, siapa yang tidak menyukai es krim?

.

Tetapi ketika mereka akan kembali ke dalam _van_ untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, tiba-tiba saja seorang Min Yoongi keluar dari dalam _van_ dan berdiri menghadap mereka semua dengan kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada.

Yoongi memakai _sunglass_ hitam yang menggantung diatas hidungnya dan membuat hidung mancung kecilnya itu hanya terlihat sebagian. Dan juga Yoongi memakai _snapback_nya yang di tarik kebelakang, memperlihatkan dahi putihnya yang terlihat berkilau karena tertimpa cahaya matahari.

Salah satu tangan Yoongi terangkat dan menunjuk Jimin. Mengarahkan telunjuknya ke dada Jimin. Menunjuknya penuh angkuh.

.

.

"Kenapa aku gak diajak?!"

"_Hyung_, nanti kalau kau benar-benar _flu_ bagaimana?"

"Aku tak peduli! Aku mau es krim!"

"Tapi _hyung_—"

.

Deheman sang Manajer menghentikan argumen Jimin. Ia kemudian bertanya pada Yoongi.

"Kau mau es krim?"

Yoongi kembali melipat kedua tangannya. "Tentu saja."

Manajer-_hyung_ menghela napas, ia tahu Yoongi itu anak yang keras kepala.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua akan aku tinggal bersama _member_ lainnya untuk pulang ke _dorm_. Dan kalian kutinggal disini. Aku harus menghadiri pertemuan manajer di Bighit." Jelasnya.

.

Yoongi menganggukkan kepala.

Tetapi Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Yang membuat Yoongi harus memukul belakang lehernya dan membuat Jimin mengaduh.

"Yasudah. Hati-hati ya. Jangan sampai dikejar _sasaeng_."

.

Dan sisa _member_ lainnya segera kembali pulang ke _dorm _bersama manajer mereka.

Taehyung sampai merengek karenanya ingin es krim satu porsi lagi katanya. Yang langsung segera saja Jin menyeretnya untuk naik ke dalam _van_.

.

.

.

.

Jimin cemberut melihat kepergian _van_ hitam tersebut.

Tetapi sesaat kemudian ia menyeringai jahil dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi segera siaga dengan tingkah Jimin itu dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya, siap memukul Jimin kapan saja.

.

"A-apa?!" Bentak Yoongi, tapi agak gugup juga dengan melihat Jimin tersenyum jahil seperti itu.

Jimin menggoda, menaik-naikkan sebelah alisnya dan memberi kedipan di balik kacamata hitam yang juga dipakainya sama seperti milik Yoongi.

"Kau sengaja ya, _Hyung_? Kalau ingin kencan bilang saja langsung padaku." Goda Jimin.

Yoongi segera memutar bola matanya kemudian memukul keras pundak Jimin dan membuat kekasihnya itu meringis.

.

Yoongi membenarkan letak kacamatanya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jimin menuju kedai es krim tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kau harus membayar semua yang aku makan!" Bentaknya.

Jimin hanya mengusap bahunya sambil meringis.

.

.

Yoongi berbinar di balik kacamata hitamnya menatap hidangan _de__s__sert_ khusus es krim di hadapannya. Ia bergumam senang menatapnya.

Jimin yang duduk berhadapan dengan Yoongi sampai gemas sendiri menatap raut wajah Yoongi yang terlihat begitu senangnya. Seandainya bukan di tempat umum, Jimin sudah akan mencubit pipi putih Yoongi yang merona manis itu.

.

Saat ini ada dua hidangan di hadapan Yoongi. Yang pertama ada _double pancake_ dengan tiga _scoop_ es krim vanila diatasnya dan lumuran sirup kental melon. Yang kedua ada es krim jagung khas Korea yang _waffle_nya terbuat dari tepung beras dan di dalamnya terdapat es krim vanila dengan potongan-potongan kecil cokelat dan juga jagung manis yang gurih.

Ah, Yoongi lebih memilih memakan hidangan pertama tadi lebih dulu.

.

Yoongi memegang pisau dan garpunya untuk memotong lapisan _pancake_ dan es krimnya sekaligus, selanjutnya ia mengolesi potongan pancake di garpunya dengan sirup melon yang membanjiri piringnya. Dan menyuapkannya pada mulutnya sendiri.

"Enaaak~"

.

Jimin terkekeh menatapnya. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar tisu untuk diusapkan di sekitar dahi Yoongi hingga ke pelipisnya.

"Cuaca sedang panas, kau sampai berkeringat begini tetapi tetap melahap es krim. Aku tak bertanggung jawab kalau kau demam nanti malam."

Jimin berbicara sok menasihati, ia masih sibuk mengelapi dahi Yoongi dan pelipisnya. Ia juga mengambil lembaran tisu lain untuk mengelap sudut bibir Yoongi yang sudah terdapat noda es krim disana.

.

Yoongi tak peduli dengan Jimin. Ia hanya peduli dengan es krimnya. Jadi, Yoongi hanya fokus untuk memakannya sekhidmat mungkin.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, atau es krimmu aku yang makan!"

Jimin hanya menggeleng mendengar Yoongi, ia kemudian segera menikmati _ssubak ba_ yang dipesannya. Es krim serba semangka kesukaan Jimin.

.

"Aku diabaikan deh gara-gara es krim."

.

Mendengar keluhan Jimin, Yoongi hanya menatapnya malas sambil mengunyah potongan _pancake_ didalam mulutnya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin baru saja selesai membayar semua es krim yang dimakan olehnya dan Yoongi di kasir. Ia juga menambahkannya dengan membeli satu buah _ssang ssang bar_. Satu es krim yang bisa di bagi dua yang biasa di beli oleh sepasang kekasih.

Jimin berpikir untuk membuat suasana romantis dengan es krim coklat-vanila tersebut.

.

Yoongi sedang menunggu di luar kedai. Dan ia segera saja tersenyum senang melihat Jimin menghampirinya dan kemudian mengambil es krim di tangan Jimin.

"Yeah, _ssang ssang bar_!"

Dan Yoongi berlalu begitu saja dengan es krim ditangannya.

.

Jimin buru-buru menyamai langkahnya dengan Yoongi. "_Hyung_, aku beli es krimnya untuk kita berdua." Keluhnya.

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian menatap es krim di tangannya sejenak.

Kemudian dengan tak rela Yoongi memoteknya menjadi dua bagian.

.

Sebelum Yoongi memberikan potongan es krim rasa vanila itu kepada Jimin, Yoongi menggigit ujung es krim tersebut dengan gigitan besar.

Dan dengan tanpa rasa bersalahnya, Yoongi memberikan potongan es krim yang sudah ia gigit itu untuk diberikan pada Jimin. "Nih,"

Jimin menerimanya dan menatap es krim yang sudah digigit itu dengan tatapan datar. "Yah! Kenapa harus digigit duluan _sih_."

Yoongi hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Jimin, mengejek.

Ia kemudian menikmati potongan _ssang ssang bar_ cokelat ditangannya. Mengemutnya dengan bahagia dan melangkah senang di jalanan kota. Tak peduli pada Jimin ataupun dengan panasnya sinar matahari diatas sana. Merasakan manis dan dinginnya es krim meleleh di mulutmu dapat melupakan panasnya sinar matahari saat ini. Begitu pikir Yoongi.

.

Jimin menggerutu. Tetapi ia punya ide bagus untuk mengerjai kekasihnya itu.

Jimin berjalan di belakang Yoongi dan terus mengemuti es krimnya. Dan ketika Yoongi lengah, Jimin buru-buru melangkah menyamai Yoongi untuk mencium pipinya dengan cepat.

Setelahnya Jimin tertawa senang dan melangkah cepat di depan Yoongi.

.

Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba itu. Ia meraba pipinya sejenak dan melangkah untuk mengejar Jimin.

.

"Yak! Lengket! Menjijikkan!"

.

.

.

.

_**End.**_

_**Let's find another ficlet...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb:

Haaai. ini seperti permintaannya** Ryuzaki Miki**. Katanya pengen tentang es krim dan yah, begitulah jadinya... ._.

Aduh aduh galau nih konser, aduh baby jungkook help mama~~(?) ;_;

.

Buat **454 **(yang katanya merupakan kode rahasia masa lampau) nanti saya bikinin kok, cuman lagi ngantri aja dulu hehee. Chap besok yaa~ :"

.

Ah ya, terimakasih reviewnya yang kemarin :'D dan sudah membaca sampai sini, ayo dong kritik, saran, dan masukannya, ficlet ini masih ada sampe Z nih lol.

_Review, please? :3_

.


	16. Chapter 16 : Princess

Semua gara-gara Taehyung.

Ya, Yoongi yakin itu.

.

Di acara _Rookie King_ episode 5 ketika Taehyung (lagi-lagi) menjadi King di permainan itu, Yoongi berniat mengerjainya dengan terus memprovokasinya agar Taehyung meminum _ice-blended_ beracun entah apa itu yang dijadikan hukuman untuk Jungkook.

.

Yoongi kala itu menyendokkannya dan menyodorkannya pada mulut Taehyung dan membuat member lain juga mendesaknya untuk memakan _ice_ tersebut.

.

Tetapi tak disangka, Taehyung balas dendam karena hal itu dan membuat Yoongi di _stage_ terakhir permainan setan itu menjadi tumbalnya—untuk kesekian kalinya.

.

Yoongi mendapatkan _skull card_.

Hukumannya; _What do you want to order_?

.

Memakai pakaian pelayan wanita. _Maid dress._

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | Most of Slice of Life | Ficlet collection | other member's appear**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Yoongi membasuh wajahnya dengan air yang ditampungnya dalam telapak tangannya. Setelahnya ia memegang erat sisi wastafel dengan kedua lengannya.

Yoongi menatap wajahnya sendiri dengan kesal pada cermin dihadapannya. Ada rona merah tak mau pudar di kedua pipi putihnya.

.

Masih teringat di benak Yoongi ketika_ Maknae_ mereka mengatakan;

_Hyung, kau cantik sekali. Aku jadi ingin memilikimu sebagai pacarku._

.

Oh _hell_—semua orang tau Jungkook itu _Maknae_ menyebalkan, apalagi dia mengatakannya dengan pandangan polosnya itu yang membuat orang-orang seolah terhipnotis karenanya.

.

Uh, Yoongi langsung saja melarikan diri ke toilet setelah misinya berhasil untuk membagikan roti kepada seluruh pengunjung sebuah cafe yang mereka tempati untuk acara Rookie King tersebut.

.

Ugh, memalukan sekali.

Sangat memalukan!

.

Yoongi kembali menunduk untuk membasuh wajahnya kembali dengan air yang mengalir dari wastafel tersebut. Mencoba meredamkan emosinya sendirian.

.

Sampai Yoongi sama sekali tak menyadari kalau ada seseorang memasuki toilet tersebut dan menatap intens pada Yoongi yang masih membungkuk menghadap wastafel tersebut.

Berjalan perlahan menghampirinya.

.

.

Jimin berjalan ke arah toilet. Ingin menghampiri Yoongi yang sudah sepuluh menit disana tidak kunjung keluar.

Jimin tentu saja khawatir pada pacar kesayangannya itu.

Kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana.

Apalagi makhluk semanis gula itu masih memakai pakaian minim yang—_ekhem_.

.

.

Jimin membuka pintu bertuliskan _restroom_ itu dengan pelan.

Dan ia terpaku disana selama beberapa detik dengan mulut terbuka.

.

Oh_ man_.

Yoongi sedang membungkuk hampir 90 derajat disana.

Dan yang Jimin lihat dengan mata sipitnya adalah,

Sepasang kaki jenjang dengan kulit sewarna susu milik Yoongi itu terpampang jelas di mata Jimin. Betisnya yang kurus, lipatan lututnya yang seksi, kemudian pahanya yang terlihat begitu mulus, dan—oh. Yoongi yang membungkuk membuat rok belakangnya terangkat tinggi dan sangat menggoda pemandangan Jimin.

Kalau Jimin lebih dekat, mungkin Jimin dapat melihat dalamannya—ekhem lagi.

.

Untung baru Jimin yang melihatnya. Kalau orang lain bagaimana?!

Jimin jadi heboh sendiri _'kan_ memikirkannya.

.

Maka dari itu, Jimin perlahan dan tanpa suara menghampiri Yoongi.

.

.

Jimin sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Yoongi, namun Yoongi masih sibuk dengan air keran yang mengalir dan sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Jimin disana.

Jimin tersenyum iseng. Sebut saja menyeringai. Ia sedikit membungkuk, megulurkan lengan kirinya ke bawah ke arah paha Yoongi yang terpampang jelas untuknya disana.

.

Ketika salah satu ujung jari jimin menyentuh kulit paha mulus itu, Yoongi segera tersadar dan dengan refleks ia menegakkan tubuhnya.

Membuat hidung Jimin berbenturan keras dengan belakang kepala Yoongi.

.

"YAAK."

_Duk!_

"Ouch."

.

Karena tak memprediksikan Yoongi akan sekaget itu, Jimin refleks menaikkan lengannya dan tanpa sadar mendarat di bokong Yoongi.

Yang membuat Yoongi kembali berteriak dan membalikkan tubuhnya serta mendorong keras Jimin agar menjauh darinya.

.

"Hya! Ngapain pegang-pegang disitu?!"

.

Jimin kembali mengerang. Ia meringis menatap Yoongi.

"Santai saja, _Hyung_. Aku hanya memegangnya kok." Jimin berucap santai setelahnya. Menatap telapak tangannya sendiri yang barusan mendarat diatas bokong Yoongi.

.

Sedangkan Yoongi dapat merasakan kedua pipinya semakin memanas menatap Jimin.

"Yak! Bodoh! Kalau datang bilang-bilang!" Gerutu Yoongi tak terima.

"Hehehe." Jimin hanya nyengir. "Habis kau manis sekali _sih_ pakai pakaian _maid_ itu. Aku senang melihatnya."

.

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya, tak ingin dilihat Jimin karena tetap merona.

"Dasar gak nyambung. Dan gak usah bicara aneh—hei HEI NGAPAIN?!"

Yoongi meninggikan kalimatnya ketika Jimin tiba-tiba memeluk pinggangnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya keatas sisi wastafel yang kering.

Sedangkan Jimin tetap tersenyum senang dan menahan Yoongi di pinggangnya agar lelaki manis itu tak turun dari sana.

"Yak! Park Jimin menyingkir atau—"

.

Yoongi menahan napasnya ketika mendadak Jimin mengistirahatkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas paha Yoongi sedangkan tubuhnya sendiri condong ke depan dan wajahnya mendekat kearah Yoongi.

.

"Seksi _Suga._"

Jimin berucap berbisik didepan bibir Yoongi.

Melihat reaksi Yoongi yang hanya terdiam dan memerah membuat Jimin semakin menyeringai.

"_Hyung_ tau tidak?" Jimin masih dengan nada berbisiknya. "Kau terlihat indah seperti seorang putri untukku daripada seorang pelayan."

.

Yoongi yang mendengar itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hanya Jimin yang memujinya seperti itu. Dan itu membuat Yoongi bergetar sekaligus gugup karena malu.

Apalagi kini Jimin mulai menyentuhkan bibirnya di pipi Yoongi.

.

Jimin memejamkan perlahan kedua matanya kemudian mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi Yoongi. Mengecupinya dalam, sesekali memainkan lidahnya di pipi mulus itu.

"_Princess. My princess_."

Jimin berbisik seduktif, kedua tangannya juga mulai nakal untuk menyingkap rok _maid_ hitam milik Yoongi. Mengelus-elus paha Yoongi disana.

Yoongi mendesah tertahan. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya untuk bertemu dengan bibir Jimin, namun Jimin tetap mempertahankan bibirnya di pipi Yoongi. Menggodanya.

.

"_Princess.._." Jimin terus menggumamkan panggilan baru tersebut. Membuat Yoongi kembali bergetar. Karena sungguh, Jimin menggumamkan nama itu seperti desahan. Bagaimana Yoongi tak dibuat frustasi karenanya.

"_Princess..._ Tak mau bangun, _eoh_?"

Yoongi mengernyit.

Bangun?

Apanya yang bangun?

.

Tetapi sesaat kemudian Yoongi tersentak kaget karena Jimin meremas pahanya dengan keras.

Yoongi segera memejamkan erat kedua matanya.

.

.

.

.

"_Princess_? _Princess_? Hei apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Jimin mengibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Yoongi yang melamun cukup lama itu.

Melamun, _hei_.

.

Yoongi mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia menemukan Jimin dengan wajah bingung berdiri di hadapannya.

.

Yoongi dapat merasakan wajahnya berangsur-angsur mulai merona.

Ia baru tersadar,

Barusan Yoongi melamun, _eh_?

Dan apa lamunannya tadi?

_Heol._

.

"_Princess_, kenapa kau mendadak terdiam sih. Aku _'kan_—"

.

"Berhenti! Jangan panggil aku begitu!" Yoongi berteriak dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yoongi menghentakkan kakinya untuk menginjak sebelah kaki Jimin dan segera berlari keluar dari toilet tersebut. Meninggalkan Jimin yang sedang meringis kesakitan disana.

.

"_Haish_, kenapa aku diinjak sih." Jimin meringis. Ia menghampiri wastafel dimana tempat Yoongi membasuh wajahnya tadi.

Jimin menemukan bando _maid_ pasangan pakaian _maid dress_ milik Yoongi disana dan meraihnya.

Menatap bando tersebut kemudian Jimin tersenyum layaknya seorang maniak.

.

"_I love you, My Princess._"

.

.

.

.

_**End.**_

_**Let's find another ficlet...**_

.

.

.

.

Nb:

Ceritanya dari permintaan **454 **dan** uyils** tentang Yoongi pake baju maid, hahaha malah begini jadinya ._.

Buat Kim Yong Jin, aku gak ngerti pas yang mana itu :( coba kasih tau lagi :(

Haai, gimana, lagi gak pada mabok hormone war kan? Kkk. Yaampun baby ku akan selalu lucu ketika ia menjadi center di lagu itu unununu ;3

Terimakasih reviewnya yang kemarin dan sudah membaca sampai sini :'D kritik, saran masukannya boleh lho.

_Review, please? :3 _

.


	17. Chapter 17 : Qualification

Yoongi itu kalau bermain _game_ atau apapun bersama member Bangtan lainnya, ia selalu saja kalah dalam permainan itu.

Tetapi tidak kalau ia melakukannya dengan Jimin.

Yoongi selalu saja bisa mengalahkan kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | Most of Slice of Life | Ficlet collection | other member's appear**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Yoongi sedang dalam _mode_ tidak bagus karena ia kelelahan setelah jadwal padat yang ia lewati bersama yang lainnya.

Jimin yang melihat itu jadi tersenyum maklum. Ia ingin mengajak kekasihnya itu melepas penat sedikit.

.

Taehyung yang melihat tatapan aneh dari Jimin kearah Yoongi segera menyenggol lengan lelaki sipit itu.

"Heh, ngeliatinnya biasa aja kali." Bisik Taehyung.

"_Ish_, apaan sih. Aku bukan maniak!" Balas Jimin juga berbisik.

"Tapi kau seperti om-om mesum!" Taehyung masih berbisik.

Jimin juga masih membalasnya dengan berbisik. "Kau saja yang _byuntae_!"

.

Yoongi yang duduk di sisi berlawanan dari duo _95line_ itu hanya menatap keduanya dengan tatapan malas tak tertarik. Dan juga tak mengerti.

Maksudnya apa coba bisik-bisik tapi saling memukul seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

"Yoongi-_hyung_! Ayo kita main _omok_!" Jimin menghampiri Yoongi, menggenggam satu tangannya dan mengajak Yoongi berdiri. Menuntunnya ke arah meja persegi besar yang mereka pakai untuk kegiatan serbaguna di ruang rias Bangtan itu.

Yoongi hanya mengikuti Jimin dan bergumam malas. Bahkan terlalu malas untuk menolak ajakan kekasihnya itu.

Jimin kemudian juga memanggil salah satu _photographer noona_ untuk merekamnya agar di jadikan episode untuk _Bangtan Bomb_.

.

Yoongi merengut malas ketika mengetahui bahwa Jimin mengajaknya bermain _omok_ dalam aplikasi _iPad_.

Ada-ada saja yang menghabiskan waktunya.

Sepertinya maniak _game_ dalam _iPad_ seperti _maknae _Jungkook itu menular pada Jimin.

.

Taehyung yang melihat Jimin memulai aksinya segera menghampiri mereka. Dan mulai menggoda Jimin untuk sedikit merecokinya.

"Yaa~ Jimin-_hyung_~ aku mendukungmu~"

Hoseok yang berada tak jauh dari mereka ikut menimbang bahwa Jimin akan menang dalam permainan itu.

Tetapi Taehyung hanya tersenyum miring.

"Tataratata~ inilah pertarungan _omok_ Jimin dan Suga~"

Taehyung berseru riang.

.

Jimin mulai membuka aplikasinya. Menaruh _iPad_nya diatas meja.

"Oke! Yang kalah dapat pukulan di tangannya! Kalian semua harus lihat Suga-_hyung_ akan mendapatkannya karena itu!" Jimin kembali berseru.

"Yuhu~" Taehyung ikutan berseru, sebenarnya ia tahu rencana Jimin ini.

.

Yoongi mulai ikut tersulut ajakan Jimin.

"Huh? Kalau aku menang kau tak akan bisa menari di atas panggung." Ucap Yoongi santai dan sarkastik.

Jimin balas menggebu ucapannya. "Kalau aku yang menang, aku akan mengitari meja ini dan melompat dari sana kemudian menghamtam lenganmu, Yoongi-_hyung_!"

Yoongi hanya memutar bosan kedua matanya mendengar itu.

.

"Yasudah mulai!"

"_Kawi bawi bo_o!"

.

.

.

.

Jimin menunduk menatap _iPad_nya ketika ia mulai menemukan jalan buntu dalam biji putihnya. Tetapi ia tertawa.

"Hahaha aku kalah."

"Aah~ _ppali ppali_." Yoongi tak sabaran dengan Jimin yang hanya menatap barisan bijinya.

.

"_Ugh_."

Jimin menjalankan satu bijinya. Karena semua bijinya berujung buntu dan apapun langkah Jimin pasti tetap saja ia akan kalah.

"_Ppali~_"

Jimin menghela napas. Memajukan biji putihnya. Tersenyum dalam diam.

Yoongi dengan semangat memainkan gilirannya. Biji terakhirnya menutupi semua jalan langkah biji Jimin.

.

_Ting!_

.

_You win._

.

"Yeaaah~ Deeeng~ nanana~" Yoongi bersenandung senang dan menarik-narik lengan Jimin.

Yoongi segera berdiri begitu permainannya selesai. Ia berseru senang dan tertawa. Menyiapkan lengannya untuk memukul Jimin, ia meraih lengan kanan Jimin dan mempersiapkannya.

.

_Plak._

.

"Aaagh." Jimin pura-pura mengerang kesal.

Sebenarnya ia sengaja mengalah.

Sengaja melakukannya agar Yoongi tidak bosan dan Jimin bisa melihatnya tersenyum.

.

Jimin mengulurkan lengannya. Taehyung di belakangnya menertawai dengan puas ketika Yoongi mengayunkan lengannya dengan keras. Sangat keras.

.

"_Hyung_, itu bukan seperti pukulan, tetapi tinjuan." Keluh Jimin. Tetapi Yoongi hanya terkekeh menanggapinya. Puas sekali.

Jimin juga jadi ikut tersenyum, tetapi ia memarahi Taehyung yang terus tertawa di belakangnya. Kemudian mengajukan ronde pertarungan selanjutnya permainan_ omok_ itu. Jimin juga menyuruh _Photographer noona_ untuk menghentikan rekamannya.

.

Yoongi kembali duduk di samping Jimin. Mengusap kedua tangannya untuk bersiap dengan permainan selanjutnya.

Tetapi saat itu Jimin menarik kursinya mendekat ke arah Yoongi, kemudian sebelah lengannya merangkul leher Yoongi dan Jimin bisa langsung berbisik di telinga Yoongi. Bahkan bibirnya bisa menyentuh pipi Yoongi.

.

Yoongi terkesiap, ia ingin menyingkirkan Jimin namun tindakan Jimin telah lebih dulu membuatnya melemas. Apalagi lengan Jimin yang lainnya mulai meraba pinggangnya. Menelusupkan lengannya melalui tempat ikat pinggang Yoongi. Kemudian dengan nakal mencubiti kecil disana. Membuat Yoongi kini harus menutup mulutnya. Ingin meneriaki Jimin namun takut suara-suara aneh yang keluar.

.

"Kalau di ronde ini kau kalah..."

Jimin mulai berbisik. Nafasnya terasa hangat bertiup di sekitar telinga Yoongi dan menghangatkan pipi putih pucat itu hingga merona.

.

"Kau harus menciumku..."

Jimin mengeratkan rangkulannya di leher Yoongi agar ia dapat semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya agar wajahnya tepat berada di depan wajah Yoongi. Kemudian menyingkirkan lengan Yoongi dari wajahnya.

Lalu lengan Jimin yang sedang mengelus pinggang Yoongi itu mulai beralih meremas pinggang kecil tersebut.

.

Jimin tersenyum nakal merasakan Yoongi yang hanya diam dan nafasnya yang tertahan.

"...seperti ini."

.

Lalu Jimin menempelkan ringan bibirnya diatas bibir Yoongi. Kemudian mengulurkan lidahnya untuk membasahi bibir mungil Yoongi. Menelusuri setiap incinya dan membuatnya licin.

Yoongi yang merasakan sentuhan hangat basah itu memejamkan erat kedua matanya. Tanpa sadar ia juga ikut meremas lengan Jimin di pinggangnya. Seolah terhipnotis dan memang menginginkan sentuhan Jimin.

.

"Ayo kita bermain, _Hyung._"

.

.

.

.

_**End.**_

_**Let's find another ficlet.**_

.

.

.

.

Nb: haai, duh kok endingnya begitu mulu sih -,- ketauan deh lol.

Terima kasih reviewnya yang kemarin, dan sudah membaca sampai siniii :D kritik saran masukannya bolehlah.

_Review, please? :3 _

.


	18. Chapter 18 : Remain

Hari itu mereka _rehearsal_ lagu _Danger_. Dan mereka sedang menunggu giliran.

Disana, Yoongi sedang merasa bosan setengah mati.

.

.

.

.

**Jimin | Yoongi | Boy's Love | Most of Slice of Life | Ficlet collection | other member's appear**

.

_Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy!_

.

.

.

.

Jimin sedang melihat _perform_ grup lain yang sedang melakukan _rehearsal _di salah satu acara musik.

Jimin berdiri disana dengan _nametag_ besar di dadanya masih terikat dan juga _leader_ mereka, Rapmon disana sedang mengutak-atik kamera mengecek foto-foto disana (yang semoga saja tidak rusak setelahnya). Sisa member lainnya berdiri di belakang mereka dengan randomnya.

.

.

Tetapi tiba-tiba Yoongi menghampiri Jimin dibelakangnya. Yoongi mengistirahatkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua bahu Jimin. Wajahnya cemberut, kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dan sorot matanya menampakkan bahwa ia merasa bosan. Bosan sebosan-bosannya.

.

Jimin hanya menoleh semaksimal mungkin untuk melihat siapa yang sedang mengistirahatkan lengan di pundaknya. Tetapi Jimin tak dapat melihat seseorang dibelakangnya. Jimin hanya bisa menatap jari-jemari di bahu kanannya itu.

.

Walau hanya melihatnya di ruangan tak terlalu terang, tetapi Jimin dapat memastikan bahwa lengan tersebut adalah milik kekasihnya. Dilihat dari warna kulitnya yang pucat dan bentuk kukunya yang bulat, Jimin tahu bahwa yang sedang berada di belakangnya itu adalah Yoongi.

.

"Yoongi-_hyung_?" Jimin menoleh riang.

Yoongi yang memang berada di belakang Jimin hanya bergumam malas menjawabnya. "Hm~"

.

Rapmon yang mendengar suara Jimin segera mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan tertarik. Kemudian ia mengatur kamera ditangannya dalam mode merekam.

"Kurekam ya, Jim."

.

Jimin hanya mengangguk sekilas. Ia masih dalam mode menikmati penampilan grup sebelumnya.

.

.

Jimin segera teringat lagi dengan Yoongi yang masih berada dibelakangnya, ia tetap menoleh walau tahu bahwa ia tak bisa menatap Yoongi. Ia berpikir jarang sekali Yoongi diam tak banyak bergerak seperti ini. Setelahnya, Jimin segera menghadap kamera yang dipegang _leader_nya itu.

.

"Sisi lain dari Suga-_hyung_ tampil di kamera, _'kan_?" Jimin berseru tiba-tiba, kemudian terkekeh kecil. Ingin menghangatkan suasana apabila kekasihnya itu merasa tak enak badan atau sebal karena lelah.

Yoongi sempat tersentak kala itu, namun tetap mempertahankan wajah malas dan bosannya itu.

.

Jimin juga tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Yoongi berada di belakangnya _clingy_ seperti itu. Terlebih melakukannya di depan kamera (yang direkam oleh Rapmon). Karena biasanya Yoongi itu paling anti 'bermesraan' depan kamera.

Jadi, Jimin pikir, Yoongi sedang manja dan pasti kangen untuk Jimin peluk.

Uuh~ menggemaskan.

.

Biasanya kalau begini, Jimin semangat sekali untuk menggodanya. Membuat wajah Yoongi memerah kemudian berakhir dengan ciuman hangat mereka.

Jimin terkekeh dalam pikirannya.

.

.

Jimin masih menatap kamera yang direkam _leader_nya itu. Kemudian dengan wajah gembira ia mulai berkicau.

"Aku tahu tanpa harus melihat." Dengan sudut bibir terangkat Jimin berucap narsis.

Yoongi yang berada dibelakangnya mengernyit dan semakin menatap malas kearah belakang kepala Jimin kemudian juga menatap kearah kamera dengan pandangan tak tertarik.

.

"Suga-hyung mungkin sedang memasang wajah seperti akan menciumku seperti ini umumumu~" Jimin berucap narsis dan memanyunkan bibirnya dengan pose akan mencium sebagai tebakannya dengan apa yang Yoongi lakukan di belakangnya tanpa melihatnya.

.

Wajah Yoongi terlihat semakin merengut mendengar perkataan percaya diri Jimin.

Apa katanya?

Mencium?

_'Hih, maksud?'_ Pikir Yoongi malas.

.

"Aku tidak dapat melihat apapun, tetapi aku merasakan sesuatu." Lagi, Jimin mulai berceloteh yang membuat Yoongi semakin menatap malas di belakang Jimin.

"Sesuatu yang berkelap-kelip menatap dibelakangku dengan bahagia." Ucapnya dengan senyum _eyesmile_ lucunya itu.

"Hm~ apa yang dia lakukan ya?" Jimin masih berseru senang. "Jika video ini di _upload_ ke SNS aku akan mengeceknya nanti." Lanjutnya masih dengan nada ceria yang sama.

.

"Berkelap-kelip~~" seru Jimin terakhir kalinya dengan delusi pemikirannya sendiri itu tentang Yoongi. Membayangkan ekspresi manis wajah kekasihnya sendiri.

.

Kemudian diakhiri kameranya yang mati karena _leader_ mereka yang tanpa sengaja menekan tombol _shut off_ nya (untungnya tidak rusak).

.

Jimin mengendikkan kedua bahunya yang masih menjadi tempat Yoongi bersandar. "Iya _'kan, Hyung_?"

Yoongi hanya memutar mata malas. "Iya apanya?! Kalau aku berkelap-kelip kau sudah terbakar."

"Tepat sekali, _Hyung_. Kau sudah membakarku. Membakar hatiku dengan cintamu—"

.

_Duk!_

.

Yoongi memukul sebelah bahu Jimin dengan keras. "Basi!" Ucapnya sarkastis.

Jimin hanya meringis disana. Ia ingin berbalik untuk menghadap Yoongi namun kedua tangan Yoongi menahan bahunya untuk tetap membelakanginya. Melarang Jimin untuk berbalik menghadapnya.

.

"Tetap begini." Tahan Yoongi dan berucap dengan pelan. Kedua tangan Yoongi yang berada di bahu Jimin itu turun perlahan menelusuri kedua tangan Jimin, kemudian Yoongi menyelipkan tangannya untuk masuk melingkari perut Jimin.

.

Entah otak Yoongi jadi terisi kosong atau bagaimana, ia menyukai delusi khayalan Jimin yang tadi sebenarnya.

Yoongi juga tak tahu, ia hanya berpikir Jimin begitu polos memikirkan dirinya seperti tadi. Dan itu sebenarnya membuat Yoongi cukup terhibur.

.

Jimin yang merasakan kedua tangan Yoongi yang memeluk perutnya hanya tersenyum.

_'Tuh 'kan, lagi manja.'_ Pikir Jimin seraya ia mengelus punggung lengan Yoongi diatas perutnya.

.

"Kalau kau bosan, peluklah aku, Yoongi-_hyung_." Jimin kembali tersenyum. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan Yoongi diperutnya itu untuk ia kecup sebentar.

.

Setelahnya Jimin dapat merasakan sebuah kekehan dibalik punggungnya.

.

.

.

.

_**End.**_

_**Let's find another ficlet.**_

.

.

.

.

Nb: hai :3 pingin nyelesain ficlet ini tanpa nyerempet mulu ceritanya T_T hahaha bahaya nanti ._. Oke, ini yang minta _N-Yera48_, _mei anna aihina_ sama _henputri__n__c_.

Selanjutnyaaa

Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai sini, love you. Kritik dan sarannya boleh kok :"D

_Review, please? :3 _

.


End file.
